stranger girl (key vs luhan love story)
by yoohae shaex
Summary: SHINee fanfiction and luhan.. shi hyun, yeoja maco trinee sm ent ini sangat di sukai oleh semua namja yang ada di sm. Namun tidak jika melihat kejantanannya. Key SHINee mencoba untuk meluluhkan hati shi hyun, Namun key harus bersaing dengan luhan EXO-M yang ternyata juga menyukai shi hyun. shi hyun sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya. dia menyukai luhan dan key. cinta segitiga?
1. Chapter 1

_**ini hanya imajinasiku saja...**_

Hai...akhirnya author ketemu waktu luang juga... sekarang author bakal bikin kisah cinta almighty kim kibum.. maaf ya,kalau author belum buat love story tentang minho,mungkin karena author cinta kali ya sama minho? Yaudah deh.. biar gak lama.. ayo kita mulai fanfictionnya.. enjoy _

_length :comedy,romance,sad and gaje_  
_Rating :12+_  
author: adewahyuni a.k.a yoonee  
main cast:

lee jin ki a.k.a onew

kim jong hyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim ki bum a.k.a key

choi min ho a.k.a minho

lee tae min a.k.a taemin

kim shi hyun a.k.a shi hyun

xi lu han a.k.a luhan

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang indah untuk SHINee.. setelah consert selama 7 hari,7 malam di jepang meraka di kasih cuti untuk beberapa onew.. masih asyik dengan mimpinya. Taeminnie dan minho oppa lagi main game. Dan rencananya mereka bakal pergi bareng warnet. Sedangkan jjong oppa sedang duduk di depan jendela sambil memandangi hpnya..(entah apa yang dipikirkannya). Kim kibum yang bangun paling pagi berencana untuk pergi pergi jalan-jalan..entah jalan-jalan kemana.

Hyung.. mau kemana? Tanya taemin melihat key sudah rapi.  
Mau arisan. Ikut?.. jawab key dengan sinis.  
Gak.. lah.. aku masih normal.. Jawab taemin.  
Yak.. kau!... key menyubit pinggang taemin.  
Aduh.. hyung.. Sakit tau !... teriak taemin  
Lagian mau kemana kibum,pagi-pagi gini? Tanya minho mulai ikut campur.  
Aku Cuma bosen aja di dorm. Lagian kalian di kasih libur,bukan dimanfaatkan dengan lah aku mau pergi dulu.. males banget ngomong sama dua maknae kepo. Jawab key meninggalkan taemin dan minho.

Key yang sudah berada di ambang balik lagi. Ia melihat onew yang baru dari keluar dari kamarnya.

Yak!.. kau nampak jonghyun gak? Tanya key  
Owh.. dia lagi di depan jendela.. lagi galau kali.. jawab onew yang masih mengucek matanya.  
lalu key menghampiri jonghyun.  
Jonghyun-ah.. kau kenapa? Sakit ya?.. kata key yang melihat jonghyun termenung melihat keluar jendela.  
Ah.. kimbummie!.. Any-eo.. aku hanya gak enak badan.. jawab jonghyun sambil tersenyum.  
owh.. yasudah.. hmmm... boleh gak aku pinjem mobilmu? Tanya key.#ganteng-ganteng kere  
ne!.. ini kuncinya.. jonghyun memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada key.  
whooooooo... kau baik sekali...! key memeluk jonghyun.  
Ne!.. sudah lah kimbummie... pergi sana... jawab jonghyun kemudian meninggalkan key.

Ahh.. aku tidak mengerti apa yang di pikirkan jonghyun. Memang dia baik.. Tapi terkadang sikap jonghyun bisa berubah menjadi sangat dingin.. Ahh... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran leader vokal SHINee ini.. pikir key.. lalu segera keluar pintu.  
dan di lihatnya mobil jonghyun yang berwarna biru mengkilap itu.  
Ini dia mobilnya,...Key kemudian mengendarainya.

Key mengendarai mobil jonghyun sambil mendengarkan musik.. Key sendiri bingung mau kemana?.. Dia hanya berkeliling seoul. Dia diperempatan jalan yang tidak jauh dari gedung trainee SMent.. tiba-tiba..Key hampir menabrak seorang namja.  
Yak!...Kata namja itu turun dari motor gedenya.  
Key tidak memperdulikannya.  
Yak!... Keluar!.. Namja itu memukul kaca mobil.  
Aish...Sebentar,Kau mau mengajakku berantem ya ! lalu key keluar dari mobilnya.  
Aish.. Namja pabbo... namja itu kemudian membuka helmnya sambil menggulung lengan bajunya,.Key langsung terpaku melihatnya.. Rambutnya yang bergelombang tergerai panjang. Ternyata dia bukan seorang namja.. Tapi dia adalah seorang yeoja.  
Yak!... Apa yang kau lihat? Sini kalau mau berantem!,kau telah membuat motorku rusak nih,tengok kaca spionnya,padahal aku baru saja membelinya. jawab yeoja itu.  
Any-oe... itu bukan salahku.. Jawab key.  
Aish,,, kau ! kau ini ya!... Penyanyi kere...! yeoja itu mulai marah.  
Kata siapa?aku banyak aku gak mau aja membayar yang bukan salahku...Jawab key.  
Sudah jelas-jelas kau yang menabrak ku.. Jawab yeoja itu.  
Key hanya mengabaikan yeoja ini... kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobilnya.. dengan segera yeoja itu menahan pintu mobil key.. dan mendekatkan mukanya dengan key yang hanya berjarak 3 cm. Yang membuat key.,. deg-deg kan setengah mati.  
Lalu yeoja itu berkata.. cepat ganti rugi.. kalau tidak aku akan membunuhmu.  
Key.. yang tidak sanggup menghadapi rasa deg-degkannya lalu berkata "ok,,, baiklah.. tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu.. serem tau..  
Yeoja itu menjauhkan mukanya.. lalu key membayar 300 won kepada yeoja itu.  
nah... gini dong...! gumawo bro!.. kata yeoja itu dengan maconya lalu tersenyum dan segera memakai helmnya dan meninggalkan kim kibum. Key hanya terbengong melihat yeoja itu pergi dengan kencangnya mengendarai motor gedenya.  
Aduh,apa yang terjadi denganku? Kenapa almight key bisa seperti ini?.. key menggaruk kepalanya. Hmm... tapi siapa nama yeoja itu?.. dia manis juga. Kata key.

Lalu key menginjak gas remnya dan mobilnya melaju dengan kencang kali ini dia benar-benar merasa pikirannya tak karuan,Mungkin karena tidak tahan menatap wajah yeppo yeoja itu dari lalu meneruskan perjalanannya hingga dia tiba di rumah luhan. Sebenarnya dia tidak berniat sebelumnya kerumah luhan. Namun key berpikir sepertinya luhan bisa membantunya.

Key melihat luhan sedang asyik main PSP di depan teras rumahnya.  
Luhannie!... Kata key masuk kedalam rumah luhan.  
O.. sumbae!... luhan segera menoleh dan mematikan PSPnya.  
Luhan memperhatikan muka key yang aneh,mukanya seperti habis ketemu dengan pikiran luhan muka key gak jauh beda dengan zombie yang kehilangan ummanya.  
Ach.. sumbae!.. kenapa kau termenung,ayo masuk!.. luhan menarik tangan key.  
Aish... luhannie.. sakit tau.. kata key melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan luhan.  
habis..Sumbae... mukanya aneh gitu!.. Emang abis ketemu apa sih? Tanya luhan.  
Any-eo... Aku Cuma bosen aja di dorm SHINee.. makanya aku kesini. Jawab key.  
hmm... coba aku tebak.. Pasti sumbae,habis ketemu dengan yeoja cantik ya?.. luhan mulai usil.  
any-eoo... kata key dengan spontan.  
hahahahha.. sumbae-sumbae,, kayak gak pernah jatuh cinta aja. Pasti yeoja itu bikin hati almighty kim kibum berdebar-debar ya?.. luhan kemudian menatap muka key lalu tersenyum.  
Yak!... any-eo... Key mulai gak karuan lagi.  
ok-ok. Minum dulu lah!.. lalu luhan menyodorkan teh kepada key.  
gumawo!.. key lalu meminum teh itu dengan kencang. Luhan menahan tawanya melihat key dengan cepat menghabiskan tehnya.  
Nah.. Sekarang cerita dong. Luhan memulai lagi pertanyaannya.  
Tadi aku habis menabrak yeoja yang maco banget..di dekat perempatan jalan gedung SM trainee.. Dia cantik tapi garang kayak kak ros.. amit-amit aku nikah sama dia. Kata key  
whoo?... yeoja maco?... Jangan bilang namanya kim Shi hyun.. sambung luhan.  
Hah?... aku gak tau namanya,apakah kau mengenalnya?.. tanya key penasaran.  
Iya.. kalau gak salah,kamarin di gedung SM trainee,, ada seorang yeoja yang cantik. Tapi kata xiumin hyung..dia itu peserta trainee yang sering ngebolos. Aku gak ngerti juga sama tuh yeoja, dia susah-susah masuk SM. Ech malah sering ngebolos. Kata luhan  
ach.. Kim shi hyun.. memang dia sangat cantik.. Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku mengira dia seorang namja tampan. Tapi setelah dia membuka helmnya dia seperti putri berkuda putih. Sambung key.  
Aishh,, sumbae lebay.. kata luhan tertawa.  
key juga ikut-ikitan tertawa,, ech luhan kamu ada rencana bertemu dengan yeoja itu gak? Tanya key.  
rencananya sih besok.. Aku akan mengajarinya dance... tapi gak tau deh tuh yeoja bakal dateng atau gak?.. dia aja kelakuannya mirip preman. Kata luhan.  
aku boleh ikut gak? Sambung key.  
hmm.. boleh.. jawab luhan.  
hahaha.. gumawo!.. kata key  
sumbae.. kau menyukainya ya? Tanya luhan.  
Ne!.. kata key.  
ach.. pasti dia cinta pertamamu ya?.. kata luhan.  
any-eo... emangnya kim kibum sebelumnya gak pernah jatuh cinta apa? Key mulai marah.  
hahhahaha.. habis dari semua member SHINee kau lah yang paling gak respon kalau ngeliat yeoja. Mungkin karena kim shi hyun itu maco kali ya?.. makanya diva key bisa jatuh cinta. Luhan mencibirkan mulutnya.  
Aish,,,...Dasar luhan!... key menyubit pinggang luhan-

Sudah seharian penuh key menghabiskan waktunya dirumah udah menunjukkan pukul 11.00 ... kata menager hyung.,. Dia harus pulang sebelum jam 11.15..  
Luhan!.. kata key.. memanggil luhan yang sedang mencuci mukanya di toilet.  
Nde!.. wheo?.. kata luhan  
Aku pulang dulu ya!.. kata key  
Ne!... hati-hati hyung.. maaf aku lagi sikat gigi.. kunci aja pintunya. Kata luhan  
Aeraso!... lalu key keluar dari rumah luhan dan menutup pintu rumah luhan.  
Key mengenderai mobil jonghyun dengan tenang,. Sambil memikirkan kejadian tadi saat bertemu dengan yeoja itu.  
Ya..Kim shi hyun.. Kau memang unik.. pikir key membayangkan muka cantik shi hyun yang tadi cuma berjarak 3 cm.  
Setiba di dorm.. Key melihat ke lantai atas. Sepertinya para member SHINee sudah pada tidur semua.  
key membuka ganggang pintu dengan pelan, lampu kamar sangat gelap.  
Key membuka jaketnya,lalu naik keatas tempat tidurnya dengan pelan.  
Tiba-tiba...  
tok..tok..tok...  
Permisi! Terdengar suara dari luar pintu.  
Hyung!.. Baru pulang?.. buka pintunya hyung!.. kata taemin dengan mata terpejam.  
Aish!... siapa sih malam-malam gini dateng?.. Key turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu dengan pintu di buka.. jreng... Hati key berdegup begitu kencang.  
Yak.. neo!,namja pabbo!... yeoja itu memperhatikan muka key yang bengong mirip hantu belau,lalu yeoja ini memecahkan suasana hening. "ini dompetnya taemin tinggal" Kata shi hyun dengan santai ala maconya chris tidak bergeming,ia hanya asik memandangi wajah mulus shi hyun yang bagaikan rainbow cake.  
aish... pabbo! Shi hyun menjitak kepala key.  
aigo.. sakit tau!.. Kata key sambil mengelus kepalanya lalu mengambil dompet taemin di tangan shi hyun dengan hati-hati.  
Yasudah... na mau balek dulu ya kedunia asal. Kata shi hyun mirip preman kaki lima sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kirinya.  
yak!... Kau ini yeoja atau namja sih?.. Kata key heran melihat tingkah shi hyun.  
Kau sendiri yeoja atau namja?.. shi hyun kembali melempar pertanyaan.  
aish... susah ngomong sama yeoja kayak kamu ya.. kata key ketus.  
Yaudah.. gak usah ngomong.. balas shi hyun lalu meninggalkan key,Dengan segera key menarik tangan shi hyun.  
kau!.. tidak mau kuantar?.. Tanya key.  
aih.. Percuma kau antar aku. Paling kau yang aku bonceng. Kata shi hyun dengan sombongnya meninggalkan key.  
aish... dasar stranger..! malam-malam kesini Cuma mau ngembaliin dompet maknae pabbo yang lagi tidur itu. Tapi walau begitu dia cantik juga ya. Pikir key lalu menutup pintu dorm dengan sangat pelan.  
Besok paginya..  
dring... dring... dring...  
jam baekernya jonghyun-shi.. yang berderet lima diatas kepalanya berbunyi semua. Onew masih sibuk bikin pulau jepang,taemin masik sibuk mimpiin emma watson,minho oppa tetap ganteng dengan pose tidurnya yang tenang,kim jonghyun sibuk mematikan jam baekernya yang gak kalah berisik dari ribuan lautan manusia yang meneriaki nama SHINee. Sedangkan kim kibum masih asik dengan bantal guling rotannya itu.  
lalu maknae, bangun lebih awal dan membuka jendela. Dan hal asil cahaya jendela yang menyilaukan mata ini berhasil membangunkan si namja pabbo (onew) yang memilik mata bagaikan garis yang dilukis dengan kuas. Minho bangun dengan sangat menawan. Jonghyun bangun sempoyongan gara-gara semalam keasyikkan main twitter. Kim kibum melempar guling rotannnya dan mengenai kepala older hyungnya. Lengkap sudah penderitaan si dubu.  
Yak!.. bangun.. Uri umma shinee membangunkan semua member shinee pake toak.  
Dah bangun kali!... Kata taeminhonewjong serentak kepada key.  
semua member shinee bergantian ngantri untuk dapet nomor antrian yang ke 3. Lalu key teringat dengan latihan shi hyun dengan luhan hari ini. Dan tidak sampai 1 menit key sudah keluar dari kamar mandi.*gila tuh orang mandi atau cuma ngaca doang sih?*  
Key memakai baju yang super keren dengan celana lepis pensil berwarna abu-abu dan jaket hitam bercorak hijau, dan rambutnya yang gak kalah sama lee minho di film city hunter.  
Key segera menyetir mobil baru yang baru dia beli kemarin bersama luhan. Yang dibayar cash. Seharga 5.000.000 won. #whwhiwowwwowowowwowowow...#biasa habis gajian.  
Setiba di gedung sm trainee.. Key segera mengibaskan poninya kesamping.. (hahahhaha)  
dilihatnya luhan sedang asik berkaca di depan kaca spion salah seorang ajjushi..*emang narsis*... Lalu key menghampiri luhan.  
luhannie.. Key mengagetkan luhan.  
aish.. Sumbae.. kau mengagetkan ku saja... jawab luhan.  
Mianhaeo... Mana shi hyun? Tanya key.  
sebentar lagi dia datang.. gajja.. naik kelantai atas.. luhan menarik tangan key.  
5 menit kemudian...

Shi hyun menaiki tangga dengan cepat tapi pake di slow motion* kan kadi ngelek*. Nih yeoja udah ada lift malah milih tangga. Memang jiwa olahragawan.  
Oppa!.. teriak shi hyun.. masuk kedalam ruang latihan dengan nafas yang masih nges-ngosan. "mianhae!... aku terlambat" shi hyun menundukkan badannya.  
gwencana! Luhan menjawab dengan santai.  
lalu shi hyum memperhatikan namja bermata kucing itu juga ada berada disitu.  
Yak!... kau.. lagi.. !.. aku bosan bertemu denganmu. Kata Shi hyun.  
emangnya aku tidak boleh berada disini?.. Kata key sok jual mahal.  
aish,.. shi hyun menghenduskan nafasnya hingga poninya terbang dalam waktu 3 detik.  
sudahlah.. Kalian berantam terus... Lalu luhannie yang guanteng ini mengatur posisi dan di ikuti oleh shi hyun.  
Shi hyun.. Ikuti gerakanku... my oppa Luhannie mulai mempergakan gerakan dance mama.  
bukan begitu shi hyun.. Lalu luhannie.. memperbaiki tangannya shi hyun. Sedangkan key hanya memandangi romeo dan juliette ini.  
*uh.. dasar luhan.. baru pertama dah megang-megang tangannya my yeoja* kata key dari dalam hatinya yang paling dalam.  
lalu tiba-tiba...  
Bruk.. Shi hyun tersandung kaki luhan. Sehingga shi hyun dan luhan jatuh dengan posisi shi hyun berada diatas luhan dan mata mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.#kira-kira Cuma berjarak 0,5 cm.. Shi hyun rasanya pengen terbang kelangit tujuh. #hwaahahahwhahwhahawh  
Key langsung naik tensinya. Lalu dengan cepat key menarik badan shi hyun.  
aish.. daebak!... Key segera membersihkan badan shi hyun.  
Luhan hanya diam kaku. Dan dia baru menyadari kecantikan yeoja maco ini.  
Luhannie! Bangun... Key manarik tangan luhan.  
gwencana?,, tanya shi hyun kepada luhan.  
Ne!.. jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.  
Hancur hari key hari ini... tapi almighty key tetap lah almighty yang sok cool walaupun hatinya sedang hancur.#cettar membahana kimbumie..  
karena luhan masih deg-degkan berat dia jadi salah tingkah kalau ngajarin shi hyun akhirnya key turun tangan. Dan alhasil kim kibum ngajarin shi hyun selama 2 jam penuh. Namun gak ada adegan romantis yang sama antara key dan shi hyun.#kasihan  
dan mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.. Luhan dirumahnya masih memikirkan shi hyun yang sangat mempesona. Begitu juga shi hyun yang memikirkan luhan. Sedangkan key yang diterjang dengan ombak laut ini, begitu lemas setiba di dorm SHINee. Kim kibum tidak mau makan. Bahkan dengan tiba-tiba suhu tubuhnya key meningkat.. Kasihan my eye's cat oppaku ... :(..  
Bersambung...

Kasihan ya kim kibum oppa... mudah-mudahan dia gak sakit..  
tunggu kelanjutannya..

RnR

gumawo... hhehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

stranger girl (key love story) part 2

Ok.. bagi yang nunggu.. author yang hanya ada satu-satunya di dunia ini, Bakal ngelanjutin key love story.. Hmm.. sebenarnya author lagi gak enak badan nih.. suara author mulai serak-serak basah mirip sama suara minho. Jadi author bawaannya pengen ngerep mulu-_-. #hahahaha.. biasalah.. lagi demam minho. Ok.. pada gak sabar ya.. kali ini author lagi gila-gilanya. Jadi bahasanya agak aneh..Enjoy ^^^ chingu.  
_

_length :comedy,romance,sad and gaje_  
_Rating :12+_  
author: yang punya blog  
main cast:

lee jin ki a.k.a onew

kim jong hyun a.k.a jonghyun

kim ki bum a.k.a key

choi min ho a.k.a minho

lee tae min a.k.a taemin

kim shi hyun a.k.a shi hyun

xi lu han a.k.a luhan

oh se hun a.k.a sehun

Pagi yang cerah #_# .. Suasana terasa hangat beda sama biasanya. Tapi pangeran bermata kucing ini masih tidur di tempat tidurnya. Jonghyun yang sedang mencari kaset di kamar secara spontan membangun kan key.  
key-ah!... Bangun.. tumben bangunnya lama?.. Bangun!.. jonghyun menepuk pundak key.  
Key sama sekali tidak bergeming.  
ada apa dengan dia?.. kok mukanya kelihatan pucat?.. jangan-jangan...*Any-eo.. Lalu jonghyun memeriksa denyut nadi key. #alay  
Ah.. dia masih hidup.. Syukurlah..!... Jonghyun mengelus dadanya.  
lalu jonghyun memeriksa kening key." Ya..Ampun.. key-ah.. kau sakit!" lalu jonghyun memanggil 3 namja cute yang sudah berada di ruang tamu.  
WHOoo?.. kaya onew shock saat memegang kening key.  
Taemin-ah cepat ambil termometer.. Perintah minho..  
Ne!... Lalu taemin berlari ke ruang tengah dan mengambil termometer dari kotak P3K milik Onew hyung.  
Lalu Minho mengukur suhu tubuh key. Wah.. ternyata suhunya 40 derajat.. Onew mengambil sedrum ech maksudnya seember air ech,,, semangkok air .. Untuk mengompres key.  
Jangan bawa kedokter!.. Kata minho.  
Wheo?.. kata taemin yang masih meremes kain untuk kening key yang luasnya kayak lapangan basket itu.  
Pengiritan!.. Kata minho dengan cool.#uch,,, dasar guanteng-guanteng pelit.  
Bener.,, Setuju banget... Kata onew sambil senyum #aish,, senyumnya manis.  
Aish.., PABBO!... Kata jonghyun sambil menjitak kepala minho dan onew. #Wah.. jonghyun galak ya?...  
jonghyun menghela nafasnya. Udah.. Panas gini,, gak dibawa mall?.. ech maksudnya ke rumah sakit. Entar kalau dia mati gimana?.. #memang nih orang bijaksana tapi kan gak mungkin key mati gara-gara gak dibawa kerumah sakit.  
Ne!.. Aku setuju.. sambung maknae cute..  
Okay lah.. Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit.. tapi siapa yang mau gendong key? Tanya onew.  
Hyunglah.. Kan hyung suaminya key.. Kata jonghyun.  
Onew hanya cemberut lalu di ikuti tertawaan dua maknae (minho,taemin).  
Lalu onew menyeret menggendong key ke mobil.#emang kuat?  
taemin sangat khawatir dengan key. Habisnya dari tadi key diam saja kayak mayat. Tapi nafasnya masih ada. Taemin mengipas-ngipas key. *didalam mimpi key.. Taemin seperti pangeran yang membawa seteguk air untuknya. #chie..chie...  
Onew memperhatikan muka key .. "ngapain dia senyum-senyum?'' Kata onew.  
aish... Sudahlah hyung!.. mungkin dia lagi mimpi hyung jadi suaminya yang lagi pacaran di bawah pohon toge.. kata minho sambil asyik main PSP.  
Jonghyun yang menyetir mobilnya mempercepat laju mobilnya. Karena key yang tidur di paha taemin mulai mengigau.  
Shi!... saranghae!.. Kata key.  
Aduh.. Kenapa dia ? kesurupan? Kata jonghyun sambil menoleh sedikit kebelakang.  
Iya.. dia kesurupan joko tingkir.. Jawab minho sebel.  
Aduh.. hyung. Dia ngigau tau.. Kata taemin terus mengipas-ngipas key.  
Aeraso! Temin-ah.. Kau pintar.. IQ mu berapa sih jonghyun?.. Jangan-jangan cuma 0,0001 % Kata onew sambil tertawa.  
Aish... Kan aku cuma nanya aja.. Kata jonghyun yang sebel lalu menambah laju mobilnya.  
sesampainya dirumah sakit... key di bawa ke ruang ICU... setelah 5 menit dokter keluar.  
Bagaimana keadaan key? Tanya onew.  
Owh.. Dia hanya terkena demam biasa.. Dan sekarang dia sudah sadarkan diri. Kata dokter  
Lalu keempat namja setia ini melihat keadaan key. Key hanya tersenyum kecil. Melihat chingunya setia menemeninya dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih.  
Key-ah.!.. Gwencana? Tanya jonghyun.  
Ne!... Jawab key pelan.  
hyung.. Kau lagi falling in love ya? Tanya minho.  
Any-eo.. Kata key dengan spontan.  
soalnya kemarin aku menemukanmu sangat lemas .. Kau seperti kehilangan harapan. Kata minho .  
any.. Kemarin aku hanya kecapeean.. habis ngelatih anak baru itu. Jawab key.  
owh.. kim shi hyun,, sambung taemin.  
kau jatuh cinta dengannya ya?.. jonghyun mulai curiga.  
Any-oe... Kata key.  
emang.. ada apa dengan shi hyun?.. dia yeoja yang baik-baik aja kok. Cuma agak maco aja dikit. Sambung minho.  
sudahlah.. diam!.. aku mau tidur,., Kata key dengan jutek lalu menutupi mukanya dengan selimut.  
gara-gara ini SHINee hanya pergi berempat saat consert SMTOWN live in batam seoul. Key masih dirumah sakit karena keadaannya masih buruk.  
saat pembukaan consert SMTOWN.. Shi hyun yang peserta trinee memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia Seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Hingga ia menemukan SHINee cuma berempat. Lalu dia teringat dengan key. Shi hyun mulai gelisah..  
Kemana perginya namja pabbo itu? Pikir shi hyun.  
Lalu onew melintas di hadapannya.  
sumbae!.. Kok kalian cuma berempat?,, Mana key? Tanya shi hyun.  
Key sakit ... Kata onew singkat.  
sakit?.. sakit apa? Kata shi hyun mulai cemas.  
aduh.. shi hyun.. aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. aku lagi sibuk. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Pergi aja kerumah sakit besar di samping dorm SHINee. Kata onew lalu meninggalkan shi hyun.  
aduh.. Kasihan sekali dia T_T.. walau dia pabbo.. aku akan menemuinya. Lalu shi hyun meninggalkan tempat consert.. sebenarnya dia gak boleh pergi. Namun nih yeoja nekad abis. Sampe rela manjet pagar. Luhan sempet melihat shi hyun manjet pagar. Namun luhan tau. Pasti ada hal penting yang pengen dilakukan shi hyun dan oleh sebab itu luhan hanya diam saja,Saat luhan di tanya lee so man shi hyun kemana.  
Sebelum sampe di rumah sakit.. terlebih dahulu shi hyun membeli black forest.. buat key. Shi hyun sendiri bingung kenapa dia sepeduli ini sama key.  
Setiba di rumah sakit... Shi hyun segera berlari menuju kamar yang di tunjukkan oleh suster.  
dengan pelan shi hyun membuka ganggang pintu kamar key. Dilihatnya key sedang tertidur.  
Deg-deg-deg,, Shi hyun mulai deg-deg kan ngeliat key tidur. Tapi deg-degkannya beda banget .. gak sama kayak deg-degkannya sama luhan.  
Lalu shi hyun menaruh black forestnya di samping key. Lalu dia duduk di samping key.  
lalu shi hyun memperhatikan muka key.. yang begitu pucat.*namja yang satu ini ganteng juga ya saat tertidurSoalnya mata kucingnya gak nampak.*  
shi hyun menunggu key sampe dia bangun,sehingga dia tertidur disamping key.  
30 menit kemudian.. Key terbangun.  
di lihatnya shi hyun tertidur di sampingnya. Key sempat kaget sebelumnya. Ngapain nih yeoja kesini?.. dia kan benci banget sama aku.. lalu key melihat kearah meja. Disana ada black forest. *wah ini yeoja manis banget sih*.. key tersenyum kecil.  
Key memperhatikan cara shi hyun tidur. Key tersenyum sendiri karena gaya shi hyun tidur mirip banget sama preman pasar. Gak ada anggun-anggunnya.  
lalu key mengubah posisinya dan mengangkat tubuh shi hyun dengan pelan keatas kasurnya. Sehingga gantian. Shi hyun yang tidur di atas kasur. Key yang duduk dikursi. Lalu tiba-tiba shi hyun terbangun... shi hyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan dilihatnya key duduk di kursi sambil tersenyum.  
Yak!.. neo!... kok gue yang berada di sini?.. Kata shi hyun.  
Molla... Kau mendorongku hingga terjatuh dan kau yang tidur di situ. Kata key dengan santai.  
owh.. cicha?,, mianhae... shi hyun merasa bersalah.. Padahal ini semua ulah key.  
ne.. Kau harus ganti rugi..! sambung key. #aish ni namja belajar dari mana ya?,, kok seusil ini sih.. belajar dari si rajanya usil kali.. jjong oppa#  
ne.. jawab shi hyun pelan.  
kau harus mijitin punggung ku!.. Kata key sambil tersenyum.  
Daebak!.,,,, Andae... ogah.. banget gue mijitin lo! Jawab shi hyun dengan sadis.  
hahaha.. Becanda. Mas!..okelah ganti.. kamu suapin aku donk makan black forest ini kata key sambil mengambil piring.  
Wooe?.. kata shi hyun.  
mau gak nih?.. kata key.  
ne!.. Kata shi hyun agak sedikit memelas.  
lalu shi hyun memotong black forestnya dengan sadis kayak motong daging sapi. Lalu menyuapkan satu suapan kemulut kecilnya key.  
Nih... shi hyun menyuapkan makanan kemulut key dengan kasar.  
Aish.. Pelan-pelan dong beb!.. kata key.  
Wooe? Beb.. Beb dari hongkong... shi hyun mulai geram.  
wheo?.. Kamu mau ke hongkong?.. Ayok..! sambung key.  
Aish.. namja pabbo!.. suap sendiri aja sana!.. lalu shi hyun meletakkan piringnya ke atas meja.  
hahahaha... Kamu lucu ya!.. Kata key.  
emang aku kucing... lucu? kaya shi hyun ketus.  
yaudah deh.. ngalah... kok kamu tau sih aku di rumah sakit? Pake acara dateng lagi kesini,nungguin aku,bawain black forest lagi.. so may... ech maksudnya so sweet... Kata key sambil tersenyum.  
kan cuma kebetulan.. Kata shi hyun singkat.  
kok.. kebetulan sampe sigitunya sih?,, tanya key.  
aish.. kepo!... daebak.. jawab shi hyun menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kirinya layaknya preman.  
ach.. kamu suka ya sama aku?.. kata key mulai menggoda lagi.  
Nih.. orang ngajak berantem.. Yak!.. lalu shi hyun menarik kerah key.  
ampun.. Atutttttttttt... Kata key sok imut.  
tiba-tiba datang SHINee...  
Key-ah.. saranghae!.. Kata onew langsung nyambar black forest di tangan key.  
wah. Kok ada shi hyun? Angin apa yang membawamu datang kesini? Tanya jonghyun.  
Angin badai.. Jawab shi hyun ketus.  
bararti shi hyun sama key berduaan tuh.. chie.. Kata onew masih celemotan makan black forest. Taemin yang tadi garuk-garuk kepala karena gak ngerti. Ikut-ikutan deh makan sama onew. Onew langsung menjitak kepala maknae malang ini.  
Aigo!.. Sakit hyung.. taemin meringis kesakitan.  
chie!.. suittt... suittt.. Kata jonghyun.  
wah.. hyung seleramu keren juga ya.. Kata minho sambil tersenyum kecil.  
aish.. diam .kalian semua.. Aku mau pulanglah.. cepek disini. Sambung shi hyun meninggalkan kelima namja yang asik makan black forest. #rakus juga ya?  
Key-ah .. udah sembuh?.. kata jonghyun sok perhatian sambil mengecek jidat key.  
gak tau.. kata key singkat lalu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut pink.  
jonghyun cemberut lalu mengambil potongan black forest dari tangan minho.  
Yak!.. Kata minho...  
berantem lagi nih... #tinggalin...  
_

Luhan termenung memikirkan sesuatu di depan gedung KBS. Dia kelihatan sangat sedih.. Entah apa yang dipikirkan namja cute ini. Luhan terus memperhatikan mobil-mobil yang lulu lalang di depannya dengan pikiran kosong. Di tangannya ada secarik kertas berwarna pink. Kelihatannya itu surat dari lee so man.#plak.. mana mungkin..?.. lee so man kasih surat cinta sama luhan. #author mulai gak waras. Luhan masih saja memegang erat surat itu di tangannya. Maknae EXO yang super cute lewat..  
DoURRRRR!... Teriak maknae cute(author future husband )#plak.  
Aish... Sehunnie.. Kau mengagetkan ku saja!.. luhan mengelus dadanya.  
Abis.. hyung dari tadi bengong kayak sapi ompong.. jawab sehun.  
:P.. luhan mengejek sehun.  
hahaha..Apaan tuh hyung?.. sehun segera merebut kertas pink yang ada di tangan luhan.  
Sehunnie!.. andae... !.. itu bukan apa-apa.. luhan berusaha merebut kembali suratnya.  
sehun memperhatikan surat itu. Dan dia menemukan nama kim shi hyun di pojok paling atas. "hyung... kau menyukai shi hyun?.. yeoja sangar itu?..aku aja kabur kalau ketemu dia" sehun melihat muka luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Luhan langsung dengan spontan menjitak kepala sehun. "Aish... anak kecil .. gak boleh tau" lalu luhan menarik dengan paksa surat pink ini dari tangan maknae polos ini.  
Pelit banget sih!... aku sudah besar nih... Tengok aja gigi aku udah tumbuh semua.. jawab sehun sambil ngunjuk gigi ala pepsodent.  
Pabbo!.. Luhan meninggalkan sehun.. Sehun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.#asli polos banget nih.. gpp.. maklum my future husband.. hahahahahaha...#  
Luhan memandangi sekelilingnya, mencari-cari shi hyun. My luhan tidak menemukan aku shi hyun. Dia bingung sendiri. Lalu dia masuk kedalam ruang make up. Disana dia menemukan shi hyun lagi nodong changmin. #wak gila nih yeoja?.. (ahh jangan itu terlalu sadis..) ralat : dilihatnya shi hyun lagi sandaran di dinding sambil memencet tobol hpnya dengan ganas.  
Luhan tersenyum manis melihat shi hyun dari jauh.. Lalu dia menghampiri shi hyun.  
Shi..Shii... hyun... luhan gugup memanggil nama shi hyun.  
Ne! Shi hyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke my luhan.#jaeoeleus.  
na..na,,, luhan bingung mau ngomong apa.. dia langsung saja memberikan kertas pink itu di tangan shi hyun. Lalu pergi meniggalkan shi hyun.  
whoo?,... apa ini.. sumbae.. panggil shi hyun . Namun luhan keburu kabur.  
shi hyun membuka surat itu dengan perasaan senang + deg-deg kan.  
setelah di buka ... isinya tangihan listrik.. ech maksudnya ini:  
_to: my Shi hyun ^_^  
aku gak tau.. kenapa aku begitu terpesona denganmu.. maaf jika aku tidak bisa ngomong langsung sama kamu.. Because I'm afraid,,, to explain my feeling... aku suka sama kamu setelah kejadian saat your eye's and my eye's bertatap-tatapan.. kau berhasil menembus hatiku.. cukkae..^^  
Please be mine... Aku menyukaimu.. would you be my yeoja-chingu..?.. ^^  
luhan...  
_shi hyun shock berat, saat membaca surat dari luhan(T_T.. author nangis).. shi hyun bingung sama dirinya sendiri. Sekarang dia suka sama siapa?.. kenapa bayangan key selalu ada di pikirannya. Namun jika melihat luhan dia selalu luluh. Shi hyun menutup surat itu dengan pelan. Perasaannya sekarang mulai tak karuan.. luhan menyukainya.. terbayang muka luhan yang cute itu di depan shi hyun. Shi hyun lalu meninggalkan ruang make up sambil berlari menahan tangisnya. Sehun yang melihat shi hyun berlari membawa kertas pink itu tambah bingung. My sehun oppa geleng-geleng kepala sendiri. Lalu dia pergi ke toilet.  
di toilet sehun menemukan luhan mencuci mukanya lalu menyandar di balik pintu.  
Hyung? Gwencana? Tanya sehun.  
Ne!.. aeraso.. jawab luhan  
hyung... Kok shi hyun lari-lari gak jelas gitu? Bawa kertas pink lagi.. in punya hyung kan?.. tanya sehun polos.  
hah?. Dia telah membacanya!.. sehunnie.. tell me.. bagaimana ekpresinya? luhan menarik tangan sehun.  
kayaknya... tuh yeoja berusaha nahan nangis . kasihan dia!.. kata my sehun.  
cicha?.. kok dia dia nangis?.. luhan jadi merasa bersalah.  
hyung... apain shi hyun?.. hyung kasih surat pink itu ya?.. itu pasti isinya tentang tagihan listrik... sehun mulai lagi polosnya.  
hahahaahha.. sehun-sehun... kau ini terlalu pintar atau terlalu pabbo sih? Luhan mengacak-ngacak rambut sehun. lalu meninggal sehun.  
Hyung!.. tunggu donk... ! sehun berlari menyusul luhan.  
bersambung...

author gempor ngetik.. part 3 kelanjutannya.. ok... dah... maaf ya kalau terlalu panjang atau terlalu pendek.. Habisnya author selalu lonely.. hahahahaha

RnR


	3. Chapter 3

duh... author mulai bosan .. liburan author gak kemana-mana. T_T malah di landa demam. Tapi dari pada gak ada kerjaan, mending author lanjutin fanfiction yang satu ini. Author ngaku deh.,. kalau author sekarang lagi jatuh cinta sama luhan and maknae sehun. Tapi jinki tetap ada di hati. Hahahaha.. author gak jelas ya.. ganti-ganti... no problem.. author selalu nyanyi "I AM SINGLE AND VERY HAPPY" #plak ketahuan deh author gak punya pacar -_- Hahahahahha... iya kalau ada yang suka sama author. Author langsung nyanyi lagu galau "_kau tak tau betapa rapuhnya aku~Dan ku terluka,luka membekas,bekas membuat,buat selamanya, selamanyaku,ku kan selalu,ku kan selalu~rapuh..._hiks..hiks,, oh pangeran dimana kamu? I jeongmal need you.. wokokokk... yah,, author malah curhat.#kasihan yang author.. udah gak punya pacar .. rapuh lagi,, hahahahah,,, #kayaknya masalah percintaan tidak terlalu dibahas disini makannya author tambah judulnya jadi key birthday day..langsung saja dibaca.. enjoy chingu...

_length :comedy,horor,galau,love  
Rating :12+  
author : yang punya blog  
main cast : _

_lee jin ki a.k.a onew_

_kim jong hyun a.k.a jonghyun_

_kim ki bum a.k.a key_

_choi min ho a.k.a minho_

_lee tae min a.k.a taemin_

_kim shi hyun a.k.a shi hyun _

_xi lu han a.k.a luhan _

_oh se hun a.k.a sehun_

_and pemain figuran lainnya _

Pagi ini ada acara pemotretan. Baik artis maupun yang lagi trainee. Key dari tadi memandangi shi hyun dari kejauhan yang duduk sekitar 6 bangku dari key. Shi hyun sedang menunggu giliran untuk di potret. Menurut key. Hari ini shi hyun lebih cantik dari pada biasanya dengan gaun putihnya. Tapi key juga bingung,kenapa nih yeoja terlihat galau begitu?.. mau nyamperin,ragu... jadi key hanya stay on di tempat duduknya sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik shi hyun.  
Shi hyun-ah..gwencana? luhan menghampiri shi hyun yang dari tadi bengong.  
Hmm,, ne.. Jawab shi hyun agak sedikit lemes.  
luhan kemudian duduk di samping shi hyun,sedangkan key hanya bisa memandangi lemes dari kejauhan melihat luhan di samping shi memandangi muka shi hyun dari luhan jadi gak enak,mungkin shi hyun lagi mikirin surat pinknya itu. Luhan kemudian berdehem.. hmmm,.. luhan melirik lagi shi hyun yang ada di sebelahnya. Shi hyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah depan.  
shi hyun?.. luhan mencoba memanggil shi hyun. Namun yeoja maco ini tidak bergeming.  
Shi hyunnie.. panggil luhan sekali lagi.  
Ne.. luhan?,, wheo?.. shi hyun mulai menoleh.  
hmm.. shi hyun,, gwencana..kalau kamu gak suka sama aku atau kamu gak bisa jawab surat aku yang aku terlalu cepat. Sambung luhan dengan senyuman yang membuat author gak bisa tidur. #wokokokkokokookkok  
any-eo. Aku bukan memikirkan itu. Aku akan menjawabnya nanti. Tenang saja luhan.. shi hyun tersenyum kepada luhan. Luhan mulai deg-deg kan .. tidak lama kemudian datang key.  
shi hyunnie.. luhannie .. sedang apa kalian?.. key mulai acting sok cool padahal hatinya rapuh.# sama kayak author.  
sumbae..!.. andae,, kami hanya bicara yang biasa-biasa saja. Jawab luhan.  
kreao?,, kata key.  
Ne!,,. Banyak nanya banget sih jadi orang!, lalu shi hyun berdiri dan menyenggol bahu key dengan kasar. Key hanya tersenyum kecil. Luhan sendiri bingung,kenapa shi hyun sekasar itu dengan key.  
lalu key duduk disamping luhan menggantikan posisi shi hyun.  
sumbae,, gwencana? Tanya luhan.  
Ne!..aku terasa di senggol dengan lembut kok. jawab key.  
lalu luhan menggangguk.  
o. Luhannie.. apakah kau menyukai shi hyun? Tanya key .  
an..andae. Sumbae,, luhan menjawab dengan sedikit gugup.  
Kreao?..baguslah.. sambung key.  
weo? Tanya luhan.  
sebenarnya aku menyukai shi hyun. Walau dia maco , tapi dia keren!,, jawab key.  
Luhan yang mendengar jawaban key,langsung terdiam tanpa kata. #glek.. luhan tidak menyangka kalau key juga menyukai shi hyun. Key mulai curiga dengan sikap luhan.  
Luhannie?... key menggoyangkan bahu luhan dengan lembut.  
hmm.. ne,, sumbae!,, luhan menjawab dengan gugup.  
gwencana?,, tanya key.  
ne.. Luhan kemudian meyembunyikan rasa gugupnya dengan seyuman yang semanis madu.  
hmm.. mianhae sumbae,,, sekarang giliranku untuk di potret. Lalu luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan meninggalkan key. Key curiga dengan sikap luhan,Kenapa luhan tampak begitu sedih?. Apakah dia menyukai shi hyun?kenapa luhan tidak bicara jujur padaku? Banyak sekali tanda tanya di kepala key. Lalu key memandangi sekelilingnya. Dan ia menemukan jam dinding di gital yang menunjukkan sekarang tanggal 22 terseyum kecil,karena tepat jam 00.00 dia akan merayakan ulang tahunnya. Key yakin member SHINee pasti sedang mempersiapkan hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya. Karena keempat namja cute itu dari tadi tidak nampak batang hidungnya. Lalu mata key berhenti pada pintu toilet.  
Appo!.. hyung.. dilihat oleh key, taemin keluar sambil memukul tangan onew. Onew meringis kesakitan. Mereka melihat key yang memperhatikannya. Lalu kedua anak TK ini menghampiri key.  
Key-ah... !.. weo? Kau merindukan kami? Kata onew.  
any.. Kata key ketus.  
kreao?.. sambung taemin.  
molla :_:.. kau tau tidak hari ini tanggal berapa?.. key mulai memancing onew dan taemin.  
22.. Jawab onew.  
hmm.. besok hari apa? Tanya key lagi.  
hari kamis :D. Jawab taemin dengan polos. #taemin-taemin.. maknae yang author suka juga.  
Kalian lupa ya?.. key mulai emosi.  
onew dan taemin saling bertatap-tatapan. Bingung kenapa key begitu emosi. Mereka mencoba mengingat-ngigat. Sudah 2 jam menit kedua namja ini memikirkannya.  
Aish.. sudahlah.. key meninggalkan taemin dan onew yang masih kebingungan.  
Key kelihatan sangat kesal sekali. Onew dan taemin memikirkan lagi hal ini. Lalu onew membuka note datenya. Dan dia langsung tersentak.  
Taeminnie!... besok ulang tahun key. Aku baru ingat.. Lalu onew memukul jidatnya di ikuti taemin yang juga ikut-ikutan memukul jidat onew.  
kreao?.. wah.. asyik.. ayo kita buat hadiah spesial buat key taemin polos tanpa merasa bersalah setelah mumukul jidat hyungnya.  
ne.. tapi kau tidak harus ikut-ikut memukul jidatku. Jidatmu kan ada. jawab Onew meringis kesakitan sambill menunjuk jidat taemin.  
mian,hyung...;_; jidat ku kan sudah ditutupi oleh poniku yang rapi. Ayo hyung kita telfon minho dan jonghyun hyung. Taemin menepuk lagi puggung onew dengan keras.  
aish... taemin.. appo!.. mana hpmu? Kata onew sabar dengan kelakuan maknae yang satu ini.  
hp ku gak ada pulsa hyung. Taemin kembali menyengir.#biasa kismin ... :D  
aish_.. Mengapa selalu aku yang terus mengalah?_ Onew mulai nyanyi . sambil mengeluarkan hpnya dari jaket tebalnya. Taemin hanya terseyum kecil melihat tingkah hyungnya.  
owh,, jonghyun... kau dimana?.. besok kan acara ulang tahunnya key. Kata onew.  
hyung.. aku dan minho sedang berada di cake store. Mau beli kue ulang tahun buat key. Aku kira hyung dan taemin tidak mau memberikan hadiah untuk ulang tahun key,biasanya kan kalian paling pelit kalau urusan membelikan tertawa kecil di balik sambungan telfonnya #memang dua orang ini kalau member lain ulang tahun mereka tidak akan memberikan hadiah sebelum orang yang berulang tahun meminta hadiah pada meraka.  
hahahaha.. Kau tau saja jonghyun,namun kali ini aku ingin memberikan yang spesial buat kau di store cake mana? tanya onew.  
aku dan minho sedang berada di store cake di sebelah gedung SMent. Jawab jonghyun yang lagi mencolek sedikit kue yang akan di tangan jonghyun di pukul oleh minho.  
pabbo... Kata minho lalu menjauhkan cake itu dari jonghyun.  
kan.. harus di coba dulu. Jawab jonghyun dengan bibir maju 5 cm.  
jonghyun?... kata onew yang membuat jonghyun sadar bahwa dia sedang menelfon hyungnya.  
ne!... Hadir... jawab jonghyun.  
arra... aku dan taemin akan menyusul kalian. Lalu onew mematikan hpnya. Dan segera mengecek pulsanya. "ach.. syukurlah.". onew mengelus dadanya.  
weo hyung? Kata taemin.  
hemat... Jawab onew.. taemin geleng-geleng dengan sikap onew.  
hyung.. kau yang paling kaya di SHINee.. tapi kau yang paling pelit. Dasar pelit.. :P.. taemin mengejek onew.  
taemin.. my baby.. dengar ya.. kaya bukan berarti royal.. jawab onew dengan santai.  
Lalu onew dengan cepat menarik tangan taemin ke mobilnya. Biar maknae ini tidak membahas masalah kekayaannya lagi.  
-

Key makan siang sendiri di bawah pohon sakura di taman gedung SMent. Kali ini dia malas makan bareng sama SHINee, lagi pula satu pun dari mereka tidak nampak batang hidungnya semenjak jam 11. Satu pun dari mereka saat ditanya besok hari apa, mereka tidak tahu. Key menghabiskan sushinya dengan ganas dengan muka cemberut. #muka key gak jauh beda sama mukanya sponggebob yang kehilangan spatulanya. Luhan yang kebetulan lewat di depan key. Yang sedang mencari teman untuk makan siang langsung nyambet duduk disamping key.  
sumbae!.. cemberut aja... luhan menyenggol pundak key.  
key menoleh sekilas kearah muka luhan. Lalu konsentrasi lagi dengan sushinya.  
Luhan jadi gak enak hati. Lalu luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya.  
sumbae.. chukkae... ! luhan menyodorkan kado dengan bungkus warna pink lengkap dengan gambar sponggebob ke key dengan muka yang super imut.  
key langsung menghentikan makannya dan segera menoleh ke luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.  
sumbae,.. aku tahu in baru tanggal 22, besok tanggal 23. Tapi aku besok ada acara di jepang. Jadi aku berikan hadiah ini sekarang.. happy birthday.. luhan meyodorkan lagi kadonya ketangan key.  
Key mengambil kado dari tangan luhan dan memeluk luhan dengan erat sampe luhan hampir kehabisan nafas.  
gumawo.. luhan... key melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan.  
Ne... luhan langsung menarik nafas agar oksigen di tubuhnya tak habis.  
Key tidak percaya. Luhan mengigat hari ulang tahunnya. Key lalu membagi sushinya ke luhan.  
haha.. gumawo.. sumbae.. luhan tersenyum.  
ne.. luhan.. gajja. Ayo makan bersama. Key dan luhan makan bersama di bawah pohon sakura dengan mesra sampai suap-suapan. Sampe gak sadar kalau mereka sama-sama menyukai satu wanita . sehun berlari-lari dilantai dua mencari luhan. Lalu sehun melihat dari lantai dua kearah taman. Dan dia menemukan key dengan luhan. Hati sehun langsung hancur dan dia segera berlari ke lift,.. sambil menahan tangisnya.  
sehun tiba di hadapan key dan luhan.  
hyung!... teriak sehun.  
luhan langsung menoleh. Oh.. ya dia lupa. Kalau hari ini dia bakal makan bareng sama sehun.  
hyug jahat!... :_: sehun kemudian menyubit pinggang luhan.  
mianhae... sehunnie ..aku lupa.. jawab luhan .  
aaaaaaaaaaaa... ..hiks,,,..aaaaaa.. sehun nangis kayak anak TK dengan mulut kebuka. Lalu key menyumbat mulut maknae ini dengan sushi yang sontak membuat sehun berhenti menangis.  
Lalu luhan menepuk punggung sehun yang masih mengunyah sushi sambil cemberut dan menuntun sehun duduk ditengah-tengah antara key dan luhan.  
hahahahahahahaha,,, key dan luhan menertawakan sehun yang cemberut.  
Aish... hyung!.. sehun memukul pundak key dan luhan dengan pelan.  
gajja.. ayo kita makan bersama... teriak key. Lalu menyuapi sehun dengan sushi dan diikuti luhan. Sehun melahap keduanya sampe mulutnya penuh. Dan hampir kesedak dengan segera luhan mengeluarkan air minum kepada sehun.  
gumawo.. hyung... sehun menghabiskan air minum luhan.  
sehunnie!... minumku... luhan menarik paksa minumannya yang tinggal 2 cm.  
hahahahaha.. :P.. sehun tertawa dengan puas.  
lalu key juga ikut-ikutan tertawa melihat luhan yang meneguk kesal minumannya yang tinggal 2 cm. Lalu key mengeluarkan 3 botol coca cola yang sebenarnya untuk taemin dan onew dari tas sandangnya.  
"ini untuk kalian",,, key memberikan coca colanya ke sehun dan luhan.  
gumawo.. almaight key.. luhan dan sehun memeluk key dengan erat.  
tiba-tiba lee so man lewat sambil berdehem "hmm".. dengan cepat sehun dan luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari key. Lalu ketiga namja tinggi ini mamasang muka sok cool memakan sushi mereka.  
lee so man lalu meninggalkan ketiga namja ini. Lalu ketiga namja tinggi ini ketawa terbahak-bahak . dan mereka melanjutkan makan mereka bertiga layaknya sebuah keluarga kecil. Hahahahaha... suho sang leader geleng-geleng melihat dari lantai 3 tingkah ketiga namja tinggi ini.  
untung.. kita tidak dimakan oleh lee so man.. luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
sepertinya lee so man menganggap kita tidak normal.. sambung key.  
iya... matilah.. kita bertiga.. turun gaji T_T.. sehun menjawab sambil menggigit sushinya dengan geregetan.  
gampang.. kalau kita turun gaji.,,. Semua member SHINee,EXO-K,EXO-M .. juga turun gaji. Keluar seyum kecil dari key.  
iya.. satu berbuat semu kena.. jawab luhan.  
Ne!.. bagus hyung.. high five,,... sehun gembira sambil tos-tosan sama key dan luhan.  
kai dan chanyeol yang lewat di depan ketiga namja pabbo ini mulai curiga. Lalu ketiga namja ini tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah kai dan chanyeol. Key senang memiliki namdongsae yang begitu baik padanya. Didalam hatinya key. Mending aku pindah jadi member EXO.#EXO apa ya?EXO-S(EXO-Sumbae).. dari pada sama SHINee yang gak tau kemana perginya mereka.

key menyusuri jalan dengan tangan dimasukkan kedalam jaketnya yang panjang.. malam ini sangat dingin. Hingga dia tiba di depan jalan di dorm SHINee. Dia memandangi lantai 2. Seperti biasa jam 11 semua member SHINee sudah terlelap di dalam mimpinya. Malam ini tidak sama seperti malam sebelumnya,semua member SHINee sibuk mengerjai key,Abis-abisan.. Key masih ingat kejadian setahun yang lalu, di jam 11 ini key di buat menangis oleh jonghyun. Lalu jonghyun membawa key ke ke sebuah taman. Disana SHINee mempersiapkan kembang api yang bertuliskan "KEY SARANGHAE.. HBD" yang membuat key terharu. Tapi sekarang satupun dari mereka tidak ada yang mangucapkan happy birthday bahkan berkelakuan biasa saja layaknya hari biasa. Key menaiki lift dengan lemes. Key tiba di lantai 2. Key membuka pintu dengan pelan. Dan... lagi SHINee sama sekali tidak menyambutnya. Key melempar tas sandangnya dengan keras di sofa. Lalu masuk kedalam kamar SHINee,key melihat 4 namja jahat sedang tidur pulas. Key benar-benar kesal. Lalu key mengganti pakaiannya dan tidur memeluk gulingnya dengan erat. Karena sakit menahan sakit hati. Sesekali key mencoba untuk mengintip. Mana tau keempat namja ini sedang mengerjainya. Namun hasilnya nihil. 4 namja ini asik dengan mimpinya masing-masing. Lalu key meneteskan air mata dan mengelapnya. Lalu key tertidur.  
2 jam kemudian,key bangun dari tidurnya,jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00. key berlari membuka ganggang pintu dan dengan cepat masuk kedalam toilet. #biasa panggillan alam. Key keluar dari toilet lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah,tiba-tiba... tuk..tuk.. tuk..  
terdengar oleh key suara tapak sepatu di belakangnya. Key menoleh ke belakang,namun di belakangnya tidak ada memegang lehernya. Lalu berlari kecil menuju ke dalam kamar. Key menoleh ke jendela yang terletak di sudut dorm SHINee,#glek.. key melihat pocong berdiri tepat disamping jendela.  
AAAaaaaaa... Siapa kau? Teriak key.  
pocong itu tidak menjawabnya. Lalu key mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya ke lemari. Lagi .. di atas lemari ada orang memakai baju hitam besar.. Key terjatuh. Di bawah ranjang onew. Lalu dia key berusaha berteriak..  
Onew hyung,jonghyun hyung, taemin,Minho.. bangun,,, key berusaha berteriak. Lalu di bawah kolong ranjang onew.. Key menemukan tangan berdarah tepat disamping key. Key merangkul kakinya kuat-kuat dan key mulai menangis..  
hentikaN!...hiks...hiks.. #maklum namja yang satu ini paling takut dengan yang namanya hantu..  
Jann,.gann. gan..ggu .. .. sa..ya,,saya,belum me..menikah... .. hiks.. hikss... hikss... kata key dengan suara yang mengintip dari sedikit kearah jendela,pocong itu belum juga pergi.. "key menagis bertambah keras"... tiba-tiba.. ganggang pintu kamar terbuka...  
Key semakin berteriak "tolong aku!".. di ikuti oleh lampu yang menyala...  
surprice!.. keluar dari pintu taemin, membawa kue ulang tahun..di ikuti pocong(Onew) orang yang berjubah itu(minho)dan tangan dibawah kolong(jonghyun) lalu mereka bernyanyi,menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan " seng-culkae,,hammida... seng culkae hammida.. saranghage uri umma.. sengcuelkaehammida!..."  
kalian jahat!... key berdiri mengelap air matanya dan menjitak kepala member SHINee satu persatu. Termasuk hyungnya(onew dan jonghyun)..  
Daebak!.. kalau kau tidak berulang tahun hari ini,aku mungkin akan membunuhmu.. kata onew sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.  
ne..Nado.. sambung minho,taemin dan jonghyun bersamaan.  
Kalian keterlaluan.. kukira kelian tidak akan merayakan ulang tahunku.. Kata key mencolek sedikit kue yang ada ditangan taemin.  
aish,.. sabar hyung.. taemin memukul tangan key.  
weo?.. ini kan kue ulang tahunku.. key cemberut dengan bibir maju.  
sudahlah.. key.. hadiah ulang tahun mu ada diruang istirahat, Kata minho menarik tangan key keruang ikuti oleh taemin,jonghyun dan onew yang mengekor kayak anak ayam. Key sangat terkejut , ruang istirahat berubah menjadi taman penuh dengan hiasan berwarna pink. Bahkan di tengah-tengah ada kue ulang tahun dengan hiasan kunci diatasnya. Disampingnya ada banyak kado warna-warni yang tersusun itu kado dari fansnya.  
Key-ah.. kok diam?,, ayo duduk,,, jonghyun mempersilahkan key duduk di depan kue pink yang super gede itu. Key duduk dengan manis disana.  
Yae!.. happy birthday,.. teriak onew,Lalu menarik tangan ketiga dongsaenya untuk menari dazzling girls... Key tertawa bahagia.  
gumawo.. lalu key memeluk ke empat chingunya sampe mereka hampir kehabisan nafas.  
hu..hukk..uhukkk.. hyung,,. Lepaskan pelukanmu.. teriak taemin yang hampir mati.  
owh.. Mianhae!... key menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
ummm.. Onew melirik ke kue besar yang ada di atas onew mengambil tingkat yang paling atas dan melemparnya kemuka key.  
Yak...!.. aish... Key mengelap mukanya dan melempar balik kue itu ke muka onew.  
hahahahaha.. Onew kemudian melempar kembali kue itu ke muka jonghyun,taemin yang sedang asik menikmati buah ceri diatas meja.  
Yak!... hyung.. teriak jonghyun dan taemin bersamaan,kemudian taemin memandangi minho yang sedang asik menuangkan air minum. Lalu dengan cepat jonghyun melempar minho dengan kue."aish... kalian!..keterlaluan.. minho mengelap mukanya dengan tisu.  
okay.. kita pesta lempar kue!.. teriak key mengambil kue tingkatan nomor dua. Hal asil muka semua member SHINee gak jauh beda sama badut. Lalu jonghyun mengambil kamera di atas lemari.  
sesi foto,, jonghyun menujukkan kameranya.  
tanpa dipandu.. semua member SHINee berdiri di depan susunan kado-kado dengan muka yang mirip zombie.. lengkap dengan gaya narsis mereka.  
okay,, sesi seru-seruannya udah.. Let's eat.. kata onew dengan mikrofon ayam goreng.  
Ye!teriak semua meber SHINee lalu dudk rapi di bangku masing-masing dengan muka yang masih mirip badut. Jonghyun memotong kue ulang tahun rasa strawberry itu dengan adil. Lalu mereka menikmati makan sahur mereka dengan lahap.  
ech.. btw.. kalian semua jadi hantu ya tadi? Tanya key.  
any,taemin tidak menjadi hantu. Iya stand bye di pintu memegang kue. Jawab onew sambil mengunyah buah ceri.  
ah?.. masak sih?..lalu yang suara kaki yang mengikutiku diruang tengah apa dong?.. key menggigit sendoknya.  
wooo?.. kami tidak menyusun scenario.. suara kaki yang mengikutimu key.. Jawab minho.  
daebak!.. itu pasti hantu beneran.. kata jonghyun dengan muka serius.  
dorm ini berhantu,, bisik taemin..  
kelima namja ini memandangi ruang tengah dengan gemetaran. lalu mereka saling berpelukan.  
umma!... tolong aku.. bisik onew .  
aish.. gitu aja takut.. lalu minho berdiri dan pergi keruang tengah sendirian.  
minho-ah!.. teriak key.  
tidak ada apa-apa disini.. jawab minho dengan berteriak.  
jonghyun,onew,taemin dan key masih stay on di tempat duduknya.  
lalu minho mengambil gelas di dapur dan mengisinya di kulkas minho menundukkan kepalanya,, tidak lama kemudian..terdengar suara minho "apa itu"... ?... sontak keempat namja yang berada di ruang istirahat terkejut.. lalu taemin berteriak kecil.. "minho hyung? Weo?...  
minho tidak menjawabnya.  
Bersambung...

Aduh,, author lagi migren nih... jadi ngetiknya gak karuan.. ceritanya jadi horor deh,.. hahahahah.. maklum lah kemaren autor mimpi horor tapi author di selamatkan oleh namja guanteng banget... mirip luhan.. waoaoaaahahahaha... author seneng banget,,,, hhehehehe.. DOA'in author ya biar dapet suami mirip-mirip sehun and luhan tercinta...AMIN... hahahahaha... tunggu part 4.

RnR


	4. Chapter 4

Yae.. sampe juga ke part 4. Author udah kelas 3 smp. Jadi author bakal cuti untuk buat fanfiction, tapi don't worry, author bakal usahain untuk nyelesaiin fanfiction yang satu part 4 ini pake versi pov. Biar gampang.. '-'  
okay.. langsung aja dibaca.. chingu^^..  
_

_length :comedy and romance  
Rating :12+  
author : yang punya blog(ade wahyuni).. ****  
main cast : _

_lee jin ki a.k.a onew_

_kim jong hyun a.k.a jonghyun_

_kim ki bum a.k.a key_

_choi min ho a.k.a minho_

_lee tae min a.k.a taemin_

_kim shi hyun a.k.a shi hyun _

_xi lu han a.k.a luhan_

_and pemain figuran lainnya _

Author pov  
Key bangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam baeker telah menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi. Key bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil handuk yang terlipat rapi disamping ranjangnya jonghyun. Taemin dan onew masih tidur diranjangnya,(kecapeean merayakan hari ulang tahun key semalam) sedangkan minho dan jonghyun sudah stay on didepan TV .. mereka lagi main game kesukaannya.  
wo.. key.. udah bangun.. kata jonghyun yang asik memainkan stick gamenya.  
ne.. jawab key pendek lalu menuju kekamar mandi.  
aish.. sombong banget .. jonghyun memajukan bibirnya 3 cm.  
lalu key keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiaannya. Key menyisir rambutnya. Lalu dia melihat kado ulang tahun dari luhan diatas kasurnya. Lalu key membuka kado.. "dan disana ada sepucuk surat.. key membacanya..

_To: my chingu seperjuangan cinta ^_^#_apa maksudnya?_  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY.. SUMBAE KEY... kau bingung dengan kalimat diatas.. hahaha... ya.. aku juga menyukai SHI HYUN.. namun kuharap kita bersaing dengan sehat.  
ayo kita buktikan siapa yang lebih hebat...  
semoga kau tambah tampan dan tambah tinggi -,+  
jangan marah ya... anggap saja sama seperti sebelum kita mengenal shi sering kerumahku untuk curhat. Ya..kan?  
oh ya.. hadiah ku semoga bermanfaat untukmu...  
you always be my best friend..  
Luhan..^^_

Key setuju dengan surat luhan. Dan key membuka hadiah luhan dengan pelan. Dan... wow.. luhan memberikan sebuah I-PAD merek apple.. key senang sekali dengan hadiah pemberian luhan.  
wow,, apa itu hyung?... kata taemin yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.  
I-PAD.. pemberian luhan.. jawab key.  
onew yang tertidur lelap langsung sontak terbangun "what?.. I-PAD dari luhan?.. wow... keren.  
baik sekali dia.. sambung taemin.  
ne.. aku akan menelfon luhan.  
tit...tit..tit...  
o.. sumbae... weo? kata luhan yang lagi makan sushi disuapin sama xiumin.#luhan lagi dimake up.  
gumawo.. luhan atas hadiahnya,kau baik sekali.. jawab key.  
o.. itu bukan apa-apa..oh ya..tapi jangan lupa ya.. sumbae.. dibayar sambungan kreditannya. Kata luhan yang lagi merapikan rambutnya.  
woooooo?.. ini belum lunas.. key mulai panik..  
hahahaha.. any-eo.. tentu itu sudah lunas... mana mungkin aku beliin untuk sumbae yang kreditan.. sambung luhan dengan tawanya yang cute.  
huft... syukurlah,, oh,, ya.. fighting ya.. buat pekerjaanmu,jaga kesehatan,aeraso?.. kata key.  
arreaso... sumbae... jawab luhan.  
lalu key mematikan saluran telfonnya.  
key-ah.. kesini ada hadiah ulang tahun dari shi hyun. teriak minho yang membawa hadiah ulang tahun key ke atas meja.  
Key.. deg-degkan,, tidak percaya.. bahkan shi hyun mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.  
Hyung!.. ayo keluar.. taemin menarik tangan key .. keruang tengah di ikuti oleh onew.  
wow.. chie,, yang dapat hadiah dari calon istri nih.. ledek jonghyun sambil mengaduk kopi.  
Buka dong.. key-ah.. sambung onew.  
lalu key membuka hadiah dari shi hyun yang berbungkusan kertas minyak. #memang nih yeoja gak niat yah...  
setelah di buka.. ternyata didalamnya masih ada bungkusan lagi.  
aish.. dia membungkusnya double..kata key kesal. tapi bungkusan yang kedua sangat cantik.. dengan kertas kado berwarna pink.. yang bertulisankan.. kibummie..  
key membuka dengan hati-hati.. dan,,,,,,, hadiahnya... ya ampun...  
hahahahahahaha... tawa onew,jonghyun,minho dan taemin sarentak.  
dia memberimu kolor?... hahahaha.. jonghyun ngakak sampe guling-gulingan di lantai.  
hahahhahaa.. coba baca surat ini.. onew membuka surat yang terselip di atas kertas minyak tadi.  
lalu onew membacanya dengan keras..  
_to:.. aduh siapa ya namanya?.. lupa*..  
_hahahaha.. kalimat pertamanya aja udah bikin sakit hati,,. Sabar ya hyung.. taemin memukul pundak key.  
_Happy birthday.. key-ah.. semoga tambah tenar^^and tambah maco... gue harap lo suka sama kado gue.. soalnya kemarin saat gue liat jemuran lo yang bernuansa pink itu... gue ngeliat kolor lo .. banyak yang bolong. Jadi gue beliin aja lo kolor dengan lambang ade rai di pinggirnya.  
#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_##_#_##_#_#_ hahahahahaha...  
KIM SHI HYUN ^^^^^  
_Hahahahaa... emang kolor key pada bolong ya?,,. Minho juga ikut-ikutan ngakak bareng jonghyun.  
aish.. andae.. key merebut surat dari shi hyun di tangan onew.  
ach,, itukan karena semalam taemin main tembak-tembak batu.. makanya kolor key pada bolong.. sambung onew.  
mianhae.. hyung.. taemin nyengir..  
taeminnie!... awas kau.. lalu key mengejar taemin . taemin lari-lari keliling ruang tengah..  
Ampun.. umma!.. teriak taemin...  
Lalu siangnya,.. berbagai kado datang,, dari my sehun hadiahnya,, berupa pajangan foto besar,.. katanya buat koleksi foto key sama member EXO.#wah,. Sehunnie..  
dari changmin.. berupa alat fitnes.. biar key ototnya tambah gede.. #hihihihihih  
dan masih banyak banget hadiah-hadiah yang ngantri di buka sama key.. di dalam kamarnya. Dan bahkan sebagian hadiah key ada yang dicolong sama keempat member SHINee. Tapi key gak tau.. soalnya hadiah nya kebanyaan sih,... wokokokokokk..

kim shi hyun pov

Lee so man meyuruhku untuk datang ke gedung SM ent,untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku takut,mungkin lee so man sudah mengetahui kalau aku sering bolos. Aduh.. ottokhae?.. aku menunggunya didepan gerbang. Sudah 2 jam aku disini, Namun si jelek itu belum datang juga. Coba saja dia bukan direktur disini. Sudah ku jadiin dia perkedel.  
shi hyun!..tiba-tiba seorang ajjushi menghampiriku.  
Ne.. jawabku.  
kau shi hyun kan? Tanya ajjushi itu.  
ne..weo? tanyaku agak cuek.  
kau di suruh ke jepang sekarang, ini tiketnya,keberangkatannya tinggal 1 jam lagi. Lee so man yang menyuruhku untuk menyampaikan ini. Ajjushi itu memberiku tiket pesawat.  
aish.. untuk apa aku kesana? Memangnya aku disana mau di jual?. Tidak sopan juga pak tua itu,aku sudah menunggunya 2 jam disini. Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi?,tidak bisa kupercaya. Jawabku kesal sambil menghembuskan nafasku,sehingga poniku terbang untuk beberapa detik. _  
_sudahlah shi hyun. Tadi lee so man sedang ada meeting,makanya dia menitipkan ini padaku, sudahlah ambil tiket ini,dan cepat pergi kebandara. Ajjushi itu memberikan tiket itu ketanganku dengan paksa lalu meninggalkanku.  
tapi.. yak!.. tunggu.. teriak ku. Percuma saja ajjushi itu sudah masuk kedalam kantornya. Aku kemudian membawa tiket itu dengan kesal. Rasanya ingin sekali aku membunuh situa itu. Bahkan pesawatnya akan berangkat satu jam lagi,sedangkan aku belum menyiapkan koperku. Sudahlah aku akan membawa dua lembar baju saja. Lalu aku pergi kebandara.  
setiba dibandara,aku langsung berlari,karena keberangkatannya tinggal 15 menit lagi. Dan aku memasuki pesawat yang rasanya cukup mahal bagiku. Pramugari yang seksi dan cantik menawarkan berbagai makanan kepada para penumpang. Tapi aku muak. Bisakah mereka memakai celana panjang dan jaket lepis sepertiku?,, aku saja yang memiliki kulit mulus saja malas memakai rok mini.  
sesekali aku membuang rasa muakku dengan menaiki kaki ku ke bangku yang ada didepanku.  
ech.. nona.. bisakah kau menurunkan kakimu. Kau tidak diajarkan sopan santun ya? Teriak ajjushi didepanku. Lalu aku memandanginya dengan aku langsung menendang itu lalu menatapku dengan sadis. "weo? kau mau apa?.." aku menarik lengan bajuku.  
any. Kata ajjushi itu singkat,lalu membuang mukanya.  
setiba di bandara,aku sangat terkejut,belum pernah aku melihat kota jepang. Wah.. disini indah sekali. Lalu tiba-tiba datang seorang ajjushi menemuiku.  
"ayo,ikut aku,, lee so man menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu ke tempat latihan" kata ajjushi itu lalu menarik tanganku. Aku hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan apa yang di suruh oleh pak tua itu.  
aku diantar ke gedung yang cukup besar. Seorang ajjumma menuntunku untuk pergi kelantai 2. Aku mengikutinya dan... tidak sukangka...  
shi hyun-ah.. owh ternyata kau yang akan bergabung dengan kami.. Chen menarik tanganku masuk kedalam tempat latihan.  
Ne!. Jawabku pelan.. saat kuperhatikan disana ada luhan. Kuakui dia sangat tampan,tapi aku masih takut bertemu dengannya setelah dia bilang dia menyukai ku. Dia terseyum kecil kepadaku yang membuatku bingung berbuat apa.  
shi hyun? Kok bengong? Lay melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depanku.  
mianhae.. jawabku menundukkan sedikit kepalaku.  
Lalu tiba-tiba luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiriku "kau ini shi hyun... dimana sikap macomu?.. kok kamu jadi lemes?.. kamu sakit? Luhan meraba keningku,yang membuat hatiku deg-deg kan setengah mati.  
"any-eo".. aku menarik tangan luhan dengan kasar. Lalu aku menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kiriku, Lalu menarik topiku kebelakang. #kayak tukang bengkel aja...^^  
nah.. gitu dong.. lalu luhan menyubit pipiku.  
Aish.. kau!.. aku menyubit pinggang luhan.  
aigo!.. teriak luhan.  
chie.. kalian begitu romantis.. kalian saling menyukai ya? Xiumin yang dari tadi diam ikut campur.  
any-eo.. jawabku dan luhan bersamaan, lalu saling membuang muka.  
ne,aku setuju.. sebaiknya kalian menikah,ya kan maknae?.. kriss menepuk pundak tao.  
Ne.. aku setuju. Jawab maknae konyol itu.  
mana mungkin aku menikah dengan pria sok imut ini.. kataku menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.  
ya.. terserah denganmu.. Jawab luhan santai sambil terseyum,yang berhasil membuatku mati gaya.  
ok.. sudahlah.. ayo kita persiapkan barisan,dan mulai berlatih. Perintah sang leader semua member EXO-M menikuti sang leader,begitu juga denganku.  
aduh kenapa lee so man menyuruhku untuk bergabung dengan EXO-M?, matilah aku. Aku berlatih dengan agak kacau hari ini. Ini semua karena luhan,aku takut dia menanyaiku tentang perasaanku.  
ok... istirahat.. teriak kriss menunjuk jam digital yang ada disana. Aku kemudian mengambil handuk di tasku,untuk mengelap keringatku dan segera pergi keruang sebelah untuk menghindari luhan.  
aku duduk dilantai sambil menyandar ke dinding,tatapanku kosong kedepan. Aku memikirkan tentang perasaanku yang tak karuan ini. Saat aku bertemu dengan namja yang bernama key itu, Aku merasakan jantungku berdegup sangat sebab itu aku bersikap kasar di depannya. Tapi saat luhan bersikap manis di hadapanku. Aku juga merasakan hatiku berdegup dengan kencang. Aish .. aku bingung,ada dua namja yang aku sukai. Aku menyisir rambutku dengan tanganku kebelakang dan menghabiskan minumanku,aku rasanya ingin menangis. Dan entah mengapa aku meneteskan air mata. Lalu aku merangkul lututku dan menangis,sampai seluruh tubuhku gemetaran.  
shi hyun? Kenapa kau menagis? Kau tidak apa-apa?.. terdengar olehku suara namja yang sepertinya aku kenal dan dia duduk disampingku. Lalu mengangkat kepala yang sudah bertopang ke tanganku.  
ya tuhan.. kenapa dia lagi?.. kenapa dia yang datang disaat aku menjerit meminta tolong didalam hatiku. Aku tidak tau kenapa luhan bisa mendengar suara hatiku.  
shi hyun? Gwencana? Luhan mengelap air mataku dengan tangannya.  
aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa,bahkan tangisku tambah keras. Lalu luhan mengambil sapu tangannya dari koceknya dan mengelap air mataku dengan lembut.  
sudahlah.. shi hyun.. jangan menangis,disini ada aku.. ceritakan saja semuanya padaku. Luhan menatapku sebentar lalu memelukku.#aku tidak tau kenapa aku begitu luluh di hadapan luhan.  
aku menangis di pelukannya. Luhan mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut.  
Ne.. gwencana.. aku disini. Berhentilah menangis.. luhan melepaskan pelukannnya dan kembali mengelap air mataku dan menatapku dengan tenang,yang berhasil membuatku terdiam.  
lalu aku mengelap air mataku. "ne.. mianhae.. luhan.. " aku mulai berkata.  
untuk apa kau meminta maaf?.. tanya luhan.  
Mian,, Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa,sejujurnya aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku juga menyukai key. Aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak tau,harus memilih yang mana.. kataku,aku tidak berani manatap ke mata luhan.  
ne.. aku tahu..gwencana!,, aku sudah tau dari kemarin juga mendengar dari key sumbae,bahwa dia aku shock mendengarnya. Namun aku mencoba untuk memahaminya. Kata luhan. #aku tidak menyangka dia begitu tenang menjawabnya.  
kreao?.. jawabku memberanikan diri melihat muka luhan.  
humm.. ne!. Jawab luhan.  
kau tidak marahkan? Tanyaku memegang tangan luhan.  
Ne.. tidak apa-apa.. aku mengerti.. luhan memelukku sekali lagi. Entah mengapa disaat luhan memelukku aku merasa nyaman. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengalami sedikitpun adegan romantis dengan kim kibum. Tapi mengapa aku juga menyukainya?.. aku tidak mengerti.  
lalu luhan melepaskan pelukannya "hahah,maaf.. aku sudah memelukmu" kata luhan sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan muka memerah.  
ne!.. aku merasa nyaman.. Jawabku dengan santai sambil tersenyum.  
ok.. baiklah.. gajja..kembali keruang latihan. Luhan berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya dengan mukanya yang baby face. Aku menyambut tangannya ,dan dia menarikku untuk berdiri. Lalu luhan menarik tanganku ke ruang latihan.  
aish.. kalian kemana saja?.. pacaran ya? Kata tao sambil merapikan poninya.  
any-eo.. kami hanya berjalan-jalan saja.. jawab luhan.  
kreao?.. owh.. shi hyunnie.. kok matamu merah? Habis nangis ya? Luhan.. kau membuat yeoja menangis?.. lepaskan genggamanmu.. lay melepaskan genggaman tangan luhan dariku.  
any-eo,, aku tadi kelilipan.. jawabku ngeles..  
ach.. mana mungkin?.. sudahlah jangan bermain dengan luhan, mending bermain denganku. Kata chen megedipkan matanya genit kepadaku.  
aish.. Kau ini chen.!.. kriss menjitak kepala chen.  
aku hanya tersenyum melihat kejadiaan ini,aku beruntung memiliki luhan. Dia cute, romantis , pengertian,tinggi dan penyayang. Tapi setiap aku memikirkan luhan terbayang olehku muka key yang nyebelin itu. #ah.. aku gak tau dengan perasaan ku ini.

_

kim ki bum pov

Aku meyusuri setiap lantai untuk mencari shi hyun. Aku sudah mencoba menelfonnya,namun hpnya tidak aktif. Aku khawatir padanya. Di mana dia sekarang? Biasanya dia keliaran kayak kucing garong di luar gedung mencoba menanyakan kepada ajjushi yang biasa di suruh pengurus anak trinee.  
ajjushi... ! panggil ku mengejar ajjushi itu.  
Ne.. kimbum? Weo? tanya ajjushi itu.  
kau tau kemana kim shi hyun pergi? Tanyaku.  
Ne.. Dia tadi pagi, di suruh lee so man pergi ke jepang. Jawab ajjushi itu.  
whoooo?.. jepang?.. untuk apa dia kesana? Tanyaku sedikit panik.  
aku juga tidak tau. Lee so man hanya meyuruhku untuk memberikannya tiket ke jepang,sudahlah kibummie.. aku sibuk.. lalu ajjushi itu meninggalkanku.  
aigo..!... shi hyun.. apakah kau baik-baik saja disana?.. lalu aku kembali mencoba menghubungi shi hyun. Dan tit...tit...tit... masuk.. ayolah shi hyun angkat...  
ne.. key sumbae. Weo?.. hah,aku tersenyum lega di balik saluran telfon mendengar suara shi hyun.  
noe.. gwencana?.. Aku pura-pura memasang suara panik.  
humm.. ne!.. jawab shi hyun singkat.  
ne.. baguslah... kau dijepangkan? Disana siapa yang menemanimu? Tanyaku lagi.  
aku di jepang bersama EXO-M,tenanglah di sini ada luhan yang menjagaku,aish kau ini.. banyak nanya !.. sudahlah.. tit...tit...tit...  
Yak!... teriakku.. ,aish yeoja ini memutuskan jaringan teleponnya.  
dasar yeoja jelek. Awas aja kalau ketemu,ku jadiin dia istriku.. hahahaha.. hmm.. tadi dia bilang dia bersama luhan?.. iya,,aku harus menelfon luhan. Lalu aku mencari nomor luhan di note call ku.. dan aku menemukan 6 nomor disana. Aduh.. di anak banyak banget nomornya. Aku menghela nafasku, lalu aku mencoba nomor yang pertama.. *tidak aktif.. nomor yang kedua*diluar jangkauan.. nomor yang ketiga*diangkat neneknya. Nomor yang ke empat *diangkat appanya.. lalu appanya memberikan nomor luhan yang ke tujuh kepadaku.*aish.. dia ini,gak punya nomor hp tetap apa ya?.. katanya luhan sering ganti-ganti nomor hp,karena banyak yeoja yang meneror dia.  
*yah.. aku akui,kalau luhan itu berwajah cute,tapi tidak sesuai dengan umurnya,terkadang aku iri dengan luhan. Lalu aku menelfon luhan.. tit...tit...tit...*aku berdo'a mudah-mudahan yang ini tidak di angkat oleh peliharaannya.  
ne,yeoboseyo?(ini siapa?)..#author lupa,,mian... .. terdengar olehku suara lembut luhan.  
na kim kibum.. chingu.. jawabku.  
ne.. weo.. kim kibum?.. na di jepang.. aku bersama shi hyun. Jawab luhan.  
yes,I knew.. bagaimana keadaan shi hyun?.. tanyaku.  
hmm.. ne,,dia baik-baik saja.. o..sumbae,, aku punya berita baru tentang shi hyun... kata luhan dengan semangat.  
cicha?.. aku ingin tahu.. tell me.. luhannie.. jawabku agak genit.  
tenyata shi hyun menyukai kita berdua.. jawab luhan sambil bisik-bisik.  
kreao? Dari mana kau tau? Tanyaku.  
hmm.. ceritanya panjang.. nanti aku ceritakan setelah aku kembali ke korea. Jadi kita benar-benar saingan yang berat ya... terdengar olehku suara cekikikan luhan.  
aish... baguslah.. ne.. sekarang kau yang bersama shi hyun. Jadi kuharap kau menjaganya baik-baik,ingatkan dia untuk makan. Jangan sampai dia sakit,aeraso? Sambungku.  
ne.. aeraso..almaighty key.. jawab luhan bersemangat.  
lalu aku mematikan saluran telfonku. Aku merasa lega sekarang.. shi hyun di jepang bersama luhan,walaupun sedikit takut,karena sekarang posisiku dan luhan di hati shi hyun seimbang. Bagaimana kalau shi hyun menaruh hati lebih besar kepada luhan,,?,ah... sudahlah.. berarti itu memang keberuntungan luhan. Aku hanya bisa menunggu takdir nantinya.  
Key hyung.. kemana saja kau?.. kita ada shuting di thailand.. gajja.. taemin datang dan langsung menarik tanganku kemobil.  
aish.. taeminnie,.. Kau bisa pelan tidak?.. sakit tau!.. aku melepaskan genggaman tangan taemin.  
mian,, hyung,,. Onew hyung dari tadi ngomong Daebak mulu.. serem !... gara-gara kau tidak ada,aku di suruh mencarimu.. sampe kaki ku pegel berlari-lari mencarimu..Taemin memasang muka memelas sambil mengurut kaki kurusnya.  
aish.. sudahlah.. aku merapikan poniku yang berantakan.

X i lu han pov  
sudah semiggun aku di jepang,hari ini aku akan ke korea,bertemu dengan sehun dan appaku. Appa akan menjemputku di bandara,aku senang sekali. _ ... kulihat xiumin si kue kismis itu masih terlelap dalam tidurnya,begitu juga dengan kriss, Aku akan mengganggu lay yang lagi asik mendengarkan musik. Namun kuurungkan niatku setelah lay menatap kearah ku dengan tajam,sepertinya di tau apa yang mau aku lakukan. Dengan segera aku memasang muka aegyo yang tidak sesuai dengan umurku.  
Aku mencoba mencari chen dan tao di dalam pesawat,namun aku tak tau mereka pergi kemana. Dan aku tiba di depan toilet, disana aku menemukan chen yang menyandar di depan pintu.  
chen?.. kau sedang apa?.. tanyaku.  
hah.. biasa .,. jagain pintu maknae.. dia takut,makanya aku temani. Jawab chen sambil tersenyum.  
oh,.. disana sangat sepi. Aku bingung mau ngapain?.. kataku menunjuk kearah lay.  
iya,sebenar lagi,aku dan tao akan kembali kesana.. ya sudah luhan,duduk saja disana. Kami akan menyusul,lagian sebentar lagi pesawat akan turun. Chen mendorongku ke arah lay,untuk duduk disampignya,aku memang sekamar dengan lay,tapi terkadang aku agak bingung dengan lay.  
yixing..kau ini .. asik saja dengan lagumu. Ajak aku bernyanyi dong,aku bosan. Aku menarik headset lay. "hmmm.. maafkan aku.. ayo kita bernyanyi.. lay mulai tersenyum.  
aku dan lay bernyanyi dengan gitar lay,yang membuat xiumin memakai tutup telinga super besar,karena dia sedang tidur,sedangkan kriss hanya tidur dengan tenang tanpa ada gangguan sama sekali. Aku dan lay memperbesar suara kami sehingga kami kena jitak oleh xiumin. Aku dan lay tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu aku dan lay menyanyi lagu keroncongan yang mellow,. Sehingga berasil membuat xiumin terlelap. #hahahahaha puas aku hari ini.  
pesawat akan segera turun. Aku langsung berdiri membersihkan bajuku. Aku keluar dari pesawat dan aku bertemu appa sudah menungguku.  
Luhannie... appa memelukku dengan manja.  
aku tersenyum manis pada appaku.  
luhannie.. appa punya pacar baru lo.. appa terlihat sangat gembira.  
ah.. benarkah?.. luhan senang appa.. kataku.  
ok.. nanti sore kau akan bertemu dengan calon ummamu. Appa kemudian menggandengku kemobil.  
wah. Appa.. aku ingin sekali melihat wanita yang berhasil menaklukan hati appa.. Kataku sambil tersenyum manis.  
ne, baguslah.. calon ummamu itu punya anak perempuan yang akan jadi yodongsaemu nanti luhannie.. appa dengar umurnya lebih muda darimu. Appa menjawab sambil terus menyetir mobilnya.  
kreao?.. luhan akan menjadi gege yang terbaik untuknya,.. oppa.. Jawabku sambil tersenyum.  
Lalu aku tiba di rumahku yang aku sangat rindukan,rumahku di korea... rumahku di beijing untuk sementara waktu di kosongkan. Karena appa sedang suka di korea,.. baguslah semakin banyak waktuku untuk bertemu dengan shi hyun dan sehun di liburan ini. Aku kemudian masuk kedalam kamarku. Dan segera aku berbaring si kasurku yang empuk. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamar sambil tersenyum,membayangkan appa menikah dan aku akan menjadi gege tepatnya oppa.. Pasti yodongsaeku itu manis .. lalu aku tertidur dan mematikan lampu kamarku.  
keesokan harinya,appa menyuruhku berdandan tampan,seperti appa,.. Aku sempat tertawa melihat tingkah appa..Jujur aku sangat menyayangi appa. Dia menjadi umma sekaligus appa semenjak umma meninggal diwaktu aku masih duduk dikelas 1 smp. Bagiku appa segalanya bagiku. Aku kemudian memakai jas yang di belikan appa. Dan sekarang aku menjadi sangat tampan. Lalu appa dengan cepat menarik tanganku ke mobil dan meyuruhku untuk menyetir.  
setibanya di depan rumah calon istri appa.. Aku segera keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk appa.. rumah calon istri appa ini sangat besar dan indah. Sepanjang jalan di hiasii bunga mawar dan melati dengan nuansa warna-warni.. aku dan appa melangkahkan kakiku dengan mantap. Tapi ada yang aneh dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku memiliki feeling yang buruk?.. aku hanya berusaha tegar didepan appaku yang menggandeng tanganku.  
Aku memasuki rumah calon ummaku dengan perasaan deg-degkan.. Loh,, kok aku yang deg-deg kan.. ? seharusnya appa. Aku manarik nafasku.  
Dan...#####

Bersambung.. Author pusing nih.. entar author sambung ya di part 5.

RnR.. please.. #_#


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya sampai juga di part 5,author akan nyelesaiin nih fanfiction. Habisnya setiap author mau beraktifitas,terbayang terus nih kelanjutan nih fanfiction,Padahal hari ini author mau kepantai, Terpaksa ngebatalin nih.. Habisnya author mesti nyelesaian fanfiction ini. #author baik kan?,,, hahhaha.. Ok chingu masih ingatkan part yang sebelumnya,in lanjutannya... enjoy chingu..

_

_length :comedy,sad,friend ship and gaje..  
Rating :12+  
author : yang punya blog(ade wahyuni).. ****  
main cast : _

_lee jin ki a.k.a onew_

_kim jong hyun a.k.a jonghyun_

_kim ki bum a.k.a key_

_choi min ho a.k.a minho_

_lee tae min a.k.a taemin_

_kim shi hyun a.k.a shi hyun _

_xi lu han a.k.a luhan_

_oh se hu a.k.a sehun_

_and pemain figuran lainnya _

Xi luhan pov  
Aku melangkah dengan ragu dan keluar seorang ajjumma cantik. Yang sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya. Tapi aku tidak tau kapan bertemu dengannya?  
ah... Sayang!.. sudah datang.. ajjumma itu memeluk appaku.  
wow.. ini anakmu?.. wah tampan sekali.. puji ajjumma itu kepadaku lalu aku menundukkan badanku.  
Ne.. Dia luhan... jawab appa.  
Ne.. Na luhan imnida.. Aku memberikan senyumanku.  
kau... sangat sopan.. Sepertinya kau member EXO ya kan?.. Aku pernah melihatmu di tv.. sambung ajjumma itu. Aku tersenyum manis .  
owh.. yasudah.. masuk lah... Ajjuma itu mempersilahkan kami masuk.  
tunggu sebentar ya.. sayang.. aku akan mengambilkan minum,.. umma itu tersenyum lalu pergi kedapur. Di sana terlihat foto keluarganya. Di foto itu ada foto ajjuma itu,suaminya, dan seorang anak perempuan yang imut. tapi mengapa perasaanku begitu buruk? Lalu aku menarik nafasku.  
luhannie? Kau sakit? Tanya appa sambil meraba keningku.  
any.. luhan baik-baik saja appa.. aku tersenyum manis ala baby.  
kalau kau sakit .. bilang saja ya luhan.. appa menepuk pundakku lalu aku tersenyum lagi.  
lalu ajjumma itu keluar dari dapur dan menaruh 2 cangkir kopi diatas meja.  
nah.. minumlah.. luhan dan sayangku.. aku mau memanggil anakku terlebih dahulu. Lalu ajjuma itu memasuki kamar yang bertirai hitam. Kayaknya yadongsaeku nantinya maco ya.  
tidak lama kemudia,ajjuma itu keluar dari kamar itu dan menarik tangan anaknya.. dan...  
shi hyun?.. aku sangat terkejut.. ternyata anak ajjuma itu adalah shi hyun.. Pantas saja mukanya mirip dengan shi hyun. #aish. Kenapa tidak kepikiran olehku.  
luhan?.. shi hyun juga memandangku tidak percaya.  
Hancur hatiku,saat ku tahu,,shi hyun akan menjadi yodongsaeku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku.  
kalian sudah saling kenal?.. tanya ajjuma itu.  
aku hanya terdiam,menunuduk kearah bawah.  
Luhan? Appa mengagetkanku.  
Ne.. kami saling kenal. Jawabku sedikit tersenyum lalu melihat wajah shi hyun. Tampak olehku shi hyun juga sedih. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Appa menyukai ummanya shi hyun. Aku tidak bisa meghalangi appa. Yang sudah lama larut dalam kesedihan semenjak kepergian umma. Aku lalu meneguk kopi yang diatas meja.  
mianhae,, shi hyun.. ini anaknya sedikit tomboy,makanya agak kurang sopan.. ummanya shi hyun mengajakku dan appa untuk menuju ke meja makan. #hmm.. ini bukan acara perjodohan antara aku dan shi hyun tapi ini acara yang akan membuatku dan shi hyun menjadi melahap makanan yang di sediakan ummanya shi hyun dengan memainkan sumpit . Sambil terus memikirkan kegagalanku untuk menjadikan shi hyun pendampingku. Tiba-tiba appa menepuk pundakku.  
Luhan?.. .. kau sakit? tatapanmu menatap mukaku.  
aku menjatuhkan sumpitku. Lalu aku mengambilnya dengan cepat... 'ne.. gwencana appa' jawabku.  
luhan.. kalau kau sakit.. kau bisa pinjam kamar shi hyun. Sambung umma shi hyun.  
andae.. na gwencana umma.. jawabku sambil tersenyum.  
wah.. kau memanggilku umma.. gumawo. Luhan !,.. jawab umma itu.  
Aku menggangguk lalu aku memakan makanan dihadapanku,aku melihat shi hyun juga tertunduk lesu,memakan makanannya. Aku lalu mencoba menyapa shi hyun.  
humm.. shi hyun?.. kau kenapa?.. kau mau ayam ini? Lalu aku menaruh sepotong ayam di piring shi hyun. Shi hyun terkejut dan dia tersenyum kepadaku. Ne.. gumawo. Jawabnya.  
Wah... kalian juga akrab.. baguslah.. humm.. apakah kalian setuju dengan pernikahan kami yang akan di adakan 2 hari lagi? Tanya appaku.  
woooo?.. 2 hari? Kataku dan shi hyun serentak sampai sama-sama tersedak. Lalu aku mengambil air putih begitu pula dengan shi hyun.  
woe?.. kalian tidak setuju? Tanya umma shi hyun.  
any... ech,,,.. ne.. aku setuju umma.. jawab shi hyun.  
Nado.. jawabku pelan.  
ok.. baiklah... berarti kita akan menjadi keluarga,yae,,,. Ayo kita bersulam.. ajak appaku.  
Aku pun bersulam.. walau sebenarnya hatiku sangat hancur. Hari ini aku merasa sangat lemas. Hingga aku dan appa mengajak pulang. Aku segera masuk kedalam kamarku. Dan aku menangis sehingga aku terjatuh ke kasurku. Ku menangis dengan kepalaku bertumpu ke bantal. Aku mengingat kejadian-kejadian romantis bersama shi hyun. Yang sekarang harus ku lupakan. Karena dia akan menjadi yodongsaeku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku kepada appa. Aku sangat mencintai appa. Aku memandangi foto-foto shi hyun yang kuselipkan di buku harianku. Aku lalu berteriak tidak terlalu kencang. Karena memang kamarku terletak di lantai dua. Sedangkan appa di lantai satu. Aku terus menangis. Lalu hpku berdering...  
tit...tit...tit... itu telfon dari sehun.. aku segera mengangkatnya.  
hiks.. hiks.. hiks..  
hyung? Weo? sehun mulai panik mendegar suaraku.  
hiks.. hiks.. sehunnie.. to..tolong...a..ku.. hiks..hiks... aku berusaha mencurahkan isi hatiku.  
hyung? Kau kenapa?kau mengapa menangis?.. sambung sehun.  
aku.. aku ... hiks.. hiks... aku tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.  
weo?.. hyung kenapa?.. sehun mulai panik.  
sehunnie.. mian.. aku tidak bisa menceritakannya.. hiks.. hiks.. aku mengelap air mataku.  
ne.. gwencana.. besok aku akan menemuimu. Nah,, sekarang hyung... tidur ya.. jangan menangis.. besok ceritakan saja semuanya padaku,aeraso?.. aku tidak menyangka sehun yang kekanak-kanakan bisa berubah menjadi sangat bijaksana.  
ne.. gumawo.. sehun.. jawabku.  
Lalu sehun mematikan saluran telfonnya. Aku menghapus air mataku. Lalu aku menaruh foto shi hyun disampingku dan aku menarik selimutku,lalu aku tertidur.  
keesokan harinya aku pergi ke dorm EXO,aku memakai pakaian seadaanya. Lalu di depan gerbang sudah ada sehun yang menungguku.  
hyung?.. kau kenapa?.. ayo biar aku bawakan kopermu.. sehun mengambil koperku.  
any-eo.. biar aku saja.. sehunnie. Aku melepaskan tangan sehun dari koperku.  
o,,, yasudah.. hyung.. gajja.. ke dorm. Aku dan sehun berjalan bersama kedorm. Dan tiba-tiba sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya. Hyung.. minum buble tea.. dulu ya!.. sehun menyodorkan buble tea coklatnya kepadaku. "ne.. gumawo.. sehun.. lalu aku minum buble teanya sepanjang jalan.  
sehun selalu mempehatikan gerak-gerikku hingga tiba di depan dorm.  
luhannie?.. kau kenapa? Kai segera mengambil koperku lalu sehun mendorongku sehingga aku terjatuh di sofa.  
aish.. sehunnie!... aku menggerutu.  
owh.. luhannie.. matamu sembab,kau menangis?.. tanya xiumin.  
ne.. luhan hyung kemarin menangis tapi aku tidak tau apa penyebabnya?.. dia akan menjelaskannya sekarang.. sambung sehun.  
kreao?.. teriak chanyeol yang lagi berdiri di depan member exo yang berada di depan tv lagi main game kayak anak tk segera menghampiriku. D.O duduk disamping kiriku dan sehun duduk disamping kananku. Sedangkan member EXO lainnya duduk di sekitarku dan siap mendengarkan ceritaku.  
ayo lah.. luhan.. ceritakan semuanya dengan kami.. lay yang dari tadi diam mulai ngomong.  
ne. Kami pasti akan membantumu.. luhan.. sambung baekhyun.  
we are one... semua member EXO menyemangatiku.  
ne.. gumawo.. aku tersenyum.. "a...ku.. dan.. shi hyun... a...k..an.. menj..adi..." belum selesai aku ngomong dengan segera chanyeol memotong "sepasang kekasih...wah chukkae.." lalu dengan cepat suho menjitak kepala langsung mengelus-ngelus kepalanya.  
aish.. chanyeol..,biarkan luhan menyambung kata-katanya. Sambung kriss.  
aku dan shi hyun akan menjadi saudara. Ummanya dan appaku akan menikah... jawabku tertunduk lesu.  
woooooooooooo? Semua member EXO kaget.  
kau tidak becandakan luhan?.. tanya chen.  
ne... lalu aku meneteskan air mataku.  
kasihan sekali luhan.. sambung tao.  
sabar luhan .. lalu D.O memelukku layaknya seorang umma. Aku menangis di pelukan D.O dan semua member EXO terus menghiburku.  
sehun mengambilkan tisu dan memberikan kepadaku. "sudah hyung.. namja tidak boleh nangis"..  
lalu aku mengelap air mataku .  
ne... benar kata sehun.. lagian.. kan kau cute,pasti banyak sekali yeoja yang mengantri untuk dijadikan pacar olehmu. **#termasuk author hahahaah#** sambung xiumin.  
ok,... untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya luhan.. gimana kalau kita pergi ke pantai?... usul kriss.  
ne.. gajja... teriak semua member semua member EXO mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi kepantai,sehun membantuku menyiapkan pakaianku. Anak itu begitu manis. Sedangkan D.O menyiapkan makanan bersama lay,xiumin,suho dan baekhyun. Aku senang memiliki chingu seperti member EXO,mereka ada disaat aku membutuhkannya.

hari pernikahan

kim shi hyun pov  
aku duduk di bawah pohon,memakai gaun yang sempit ini. Hari ini umma akan menikah.. Tapi kenapa harus bersama appanya luhan?,, aku rasanya ingin sekali menjerit. Kasihan luhan,pasti dia merasa sangat terpukul. Hingga saat ini aku belum menemukan namja cute itu. Kemana dia?.. apakah dia sedang menangis dikamarnya?,, any-eo.. aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.. aku tidak berani menghancurkan cita-cita umma. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri dibawah pohon sakura ini.  
shi hyun?... terdengar olehku suara merdu dari seorang namja yang kukenal. Iya dia luhan. Kuperhatikan matanya,matanya tidak kelihatan sembab. Lalu dia duduk disampingku.  
ngapain kau disini,ntar gaunmu kotor.. kata luhan dengan senyuman yang manis.  
ne..aku hanya ingin menikmati udara segar,, Hmm .. neo ..gwencana? tanyaku.  
aeraso.. ini aku membawa kamera,hari ini oppa akan menjadi fotografer.. jawab luhan dengan senyuman yang manis lagi.  
oppa?.. aku mulai salah tingkah.  
Ne.. mulai sekarang.. kau harus memanggilku oppa.. !.. luhan menyubit pipiku.  
aish.. sakit tau.. kataku sambil mengelus pipiku.  
hahaha.. mianhae.. luhan mengelus pipiku.  
andae.. oppa!.. jangan membuatku jatuh cinta lagi padamu.. Jawabku melepaskan tangan luhan dari pipiku.  
oops... mian.. yodongsaeku.. bolehkah kita selca ? tanya luhan.  
ne.. jawabku.. Lalu aku dan luhan memasang muka alay.. aku dan luhan tertawa saat melihat hasil fotonya.  
ne.. shi hyun, gajja,,, pernikahannya akan dilakukan 5 menit lagi.. lalu luhan menarik tanganku.  
pernikahan appa dan umma sangat meriah .. dan mereka kelihatan sangat romantis.. sesekali aku dan luhan mengambil foto bersama. Aku senang karena luhan tidak kelihatan terlalu sedih. Namun aku takut luhan itu bohong. Lalu kami tinggal di sebuah rumah besar,kamarku dan kamar luhan bersebelahan. Aku sangat canggung. Aku takut untuk menghidupkan lagu keras-keras seperti dulu lagi, karena kamarku dan luhan bersebelahan. Sesekali luhan memasuki kamarku dan marapikan tempat tidurku dengan kata-kata favoritnya "kau ini,cewek harus rapi" .. Aku terkadang sebel dengan luhan. Tapi aku juga bersyukur karena luhan sering membantuku untuk mengerjakan prku,memasak bareng,mencuci mobil dan bahkan memandikan peliharaanku. Dia adalah oppa yang baik.. Bahkan appa baruku sering memberiku hadiah... aku bahagia dengan keluarga baruku. Namun terkadang aku kasihan dengan luhan.. tapi luhan seperti membaca pikiranku .. Setiap aku mulai kasihan padanya.. dia selalu menjawab "tenanglah.. aku memang tidak ditakdirkan menjadi suamimu,tapi aku bahagia bisa menjadi oppamu.. aku menjadi lebih dekat denganmu. Lagi pula masih ada key kan?untukmu... aku akan mencari pacar secepatnya,,mungkin sehun... hahahahah" aku ikut tertawa kalau luhan berbicara seperti itu #aku tambah menyayangi oppa ku ini.  
_  
kim ki kibum pov

Belakangan ini aku melihat luhan lebih dekat dengan shi hyun,Apakah mereka berpacaran?aku cemburu berat.. kata onew hyung.. aku harus memastikan takut menelfon shi hyun pasti dia akan menutup telfonku. Bagaimana kalau aku menelfon luhan?.. aku memandangi hpku dengan ragu. Aku takut mereka benar-benar pacaran.  
hyung? Ngapain? Bengong aja.. teriak teamin mengangetkanku.  
taeminnie.. berhentilah untuk teriak-teriak.. aku menutup telingaku.  
mianhae.. hyung,, huummm.. kau tak tau cara menelfon?.. dengan segera taemin memecet tombol hijau di hpku.  
andae... taeminnie.. terlambat.. ternyata diangkat oleh luhan.  
Ne.. key sumbae... weo?.. tanya luhan.  
hummm.. aku gak tau harus ngomong apa.. "hyung,ngomong!.. bisik taemin.  
ne.. apakah kau dan shi hyun berpacaran?.. tanyaku sambil berdo'a.  
hahahhahahaha.. terdengar tawaan luhan.  
weo?... kenapa kau tertawa?,.. tanyaku mulai panik.  
ne.. aku oppanya shi hyun.. jawabnya.  
wooo? Oppa?... maksudnya?... aku mulai panik.  
ne.. appaku dan ummanya shi hyun kemarin menikah,jadi sekarang shi hyun yodongsaeku. Terdengar olehku suara luhan yang santai.  
woooo?... menikah?.. jadi kau dan shi hyun saudara?.. tanyaku lagi tidak percaya.  
ne.. Jawab luhan sedikit girang.  
kau jangan bercanda luhan.. ?.. aku bertambah tidak percaya.  
mana mungkin aku bohong dengamu.. chingu.. sambung luhan.  
aku tersenyum puas di balik saluran telfonku.  
owh.. ya.. itu berita baik kan bagimu? Tanya luhan.  
hmmn.. ne.. tapi kau tidak sedih luhan?... aku kasian sama luhan.  
awalnya aku sedih,tapi lama kelamaan aku sadar.. bahwa aku di lahirkan untuk jadi oppanya shi hyun. Tenanglah..! malah belakangan ini aku sering bermain bersama dengan shi hyun. Sambung luhan.  
ne.. baguslah.. hmm .. dia masih maco gak? Tanyaku.  
masih,susah sekali untuk membuatnya aggun. Hampir tiap hari aku mengecek kamarnya,selalu berantakan. Umma dan appa bahkan menuntutnya untuk menjadi lebih feminim.. tapi dia selalu cemberut kalau di bicarakan tentang keanggunan seorang wanita. Aku selalu menasehatinya tapi dengan cara yang pelan agar dia mengerti. Jelas luhan.  
wah.. Kau oppa yang baik.. Pujiku.  
ne. Gumawo... tapi.. key.. kau bisakan buat shi hyun menjadi feminim?.. kau kan yang sepertinya akan menikah dengan shi hyun. Ledek luhan.  
aish.. belum tentu.. tapi aku yakin bisa mengubahnya.. tenang saja kakak ipar.. jawabku bersemangat.  
ne... good.. sudah dulu ya.. manager hyung menyuruhku untuk make up..bye .. sambung luhan.  
ne... bye.. lalu luhan mematikan saluran telfon kami.  
aku merasa bahagia sekarang,jalanku tersa semakin lapang..  
hyung..! ayo keruang tengah.. kau mau gaji tidak?... taemin menarik tanganku keruang pembagian gaji di gedung SM ent.

author pov  
disana sudah banyak sekali artis SMent berkumpul dan duduk di sofa . Disana sudah ada semua member SHINee,super junior,snsd,f(x),exo tapi luhan belum ada. Mungkin dia masih di ruang make up. Lalu semua leader di panggil untuk mengambil gaji. Key berdiri dengan muka pucat,dia yakin bahwa gajinya akan kejadian yang kemarin.  
kimbummie.. kau tau.. setelah aku terima gaji,aku akan pergi ke hongkong. Pasti kita dapat bonus. Jonghyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengotak-atik hpnya.  
key hanya tersenyum kecil.  
aku juga hyung.. aku mau bermain dengan sehun dan kai ke mall di jepang. Sambung taemin dengan semangat.  
kalau aku ingin pergi ke paris sama onew hyung,kalau kau key? Tanya minho sambil menepuk pundak key.  
a...ku.. aku akan pergi berjalan-jalan..humm.. shoopping pastinya. Jawab key gugup.  
ne.. kita tunggu saja..onew hyung. sambung jonghyun.  
member EXO asik mengobrol do sofa,mereka merencanakan liburan. Sehun yang terlibat kemarin saat kepergok lee so man memeluk key,malah berkelakuan tidak merasa bersalah. Dia malah dengan semangat menyusun acara liburan dengan kai. Key hanya bisa diam pasrah melihat tingkah sehun,dia harap sehun tidak bicara jujur nantinya. Key pasti akan menghancurkan semua cita-cita member SHINee,exo untuk liburan kali ini.. tapi key pikir-pikir bukan dia saja yang terlibat. Kan juga ada luhan dan sehun. Tapi luhan tidak ada disana. Lalu onew ke luar dari ruangan lee so man dengan lesu. Segera semua member SHINee mengurumuni onew.  
Daebak!.. kita gak jadi dapat bonus. Onew tertunduk lesu.  
weo? emang kita salah apa?.. tanya minho tidak percaya.  
jangan bercanda hyung.. sambung jonghyun mengambil amplop berisi uang ditangan onew.  
aish.. ini isinya sama seperti bulan kemarin... jonghyun terlihat shock.  
aish.. weo?.. aku gak jadi jalan-jalan bareng sehun dan kai dong..? .. taemin cemberut.  
molla.. kata lee so man,ini gara-gara ada salah satu member kita ada yang kepergok lagi peluk-pelukan sesama jenis. Jawab onew.  
aish.. siapa sih?.. gak jadi ke paris nih.. minho mulai kesal.  
Lalu Kris juga keluar dari ruang lee so man,dengan muka yang lesu sama kayak onew.  
dengan cepat semua member EXO-M mengerumuni kriss.  
aish.. kok gajinya suma segini?.. gerutu lay.  
molla.. lee so man bilang ini gara-gara salah satu member kita. Jawab kriss.  
hey.. exo-m bagaimana gaji kalian?.. tanya onew.  
gaji kami turun.. Jawab xiumin mengipas-ngipas uangnya dengan sedikit lesu.  
same.. kami juga,.. jawab onew.  
lalu keluar suho, dengan muka yang lesu dengan cepat member EXO-K mengerumuni suho.  
gaji kita turun.. suho memberikan amplop gaji ke semua member.  
yak!.. weo?... D.O tidak percaya.  
katanya gara-gara salah satu member kita. Jawab suho.  
kami juga.. kata semua meber SHINee dan EXO-M..  
lalu siapa pelakunya?.. tanya jonghyun.  
humm.. aku tahu.. jawab sehun.  
key segera menoleh,melihat sehun. dia berdo'a komat kamit biar sehun tidak mengakuinya.  
siapa sehunnie?.. tanya baek hyun.  
ya.. itu kejadian saat aku dan luhan hyung memeluk key sumbae.. saat key sumbae memberi kami coca sama lee so man. Kami semoat shock.. namun kami tertawa.. jawab sehun dengan polosnya. Key langsung menepuk jidatnya "aish.. sehunnie.. kenapa kau terlalu jujur" key menggerutu dalam hatinya. Key tidak berani menatap mata member SHINee lainnya.  
oh,aku ignat. kejadian yang saat makan siang itu.. aku melihatnya dari lantai 3 ..aku melihatnya sampai kai an chanyeol lewat di depan luhan,sehun dan key dengan curiga. sambung suho.  
sehunnie!... teriak chanyeol,kai dan baekhyun serentak.  
sehun hanya bisa cengar-cengir.. sedangkan suho dan D.O hanya geleng-geleng. Mereka tidak bisa memarahi maknae ini. Dia terlalu sensitif.  
key-ah... Daebak!.. onew menjitak kepala key.  
mainhae.. lalu key membuka sepatunya dan segera lari ke pintu untuk kabur namun malang dia menabrak luhan.  
a...aaaaaa .. awas... teriak key,luhan tidak bisa menghindarinya dan hal hasil mereka ketabrak.  
aw.. luhan mengelus kakinya.  
semua member EXO-M menatap luhan di depan pintu.  
Miehaou... sapa luhan.  
luhannie!.. yang menyebabkan kami turun gaji.. teriak semua member EXO-M menjitak kepala luhan dan mencubit pinggangnya. Begitu juga dengan key.. habis di gebukin di depan pintu pake cubit-cubitan oleh member SHINee. Key dan luhan berteriak kesakitan.  
lalu sehun tertawa kecil di sofa melihat kejadian ini ,tiba-tiba chanyeol memelototinya... yang membuat sehun mati gaya. .. sekarang ruang tengah jadi gaduh...#tinggalkan...  
bersambung...  
maaf ya.. kalau kacau begini...  
author risih nih.. banyak yang ganguin.. tunggu part 6 ya!.. annyeong!... ^_^

RnR.. yae.. love you


	6. Chapter 6

Ye.. ini part terakhir.. oh ya author bikinnya di tahun yang baru.. 2013.. yae!...liburan yang dari tahun 2012-2013 itu akan berakhir. Siap-siap aja author bakal makan hati kalau udah sekolah. Apa lagi nih.. author belakangan ini merasa author agak jahat sama seseorang.. ya!.. itu semua gara-gara author itu merasa kesepian .. Tapi di tahun 2013 ini author bakal bikin tuh orang ngelupain yang author lakuin.^tapi kayaknya dia tidak menyadarinya.. author Cuma main-main loh!.. gak serius.. tapi tuh orang bawaannya serius.. ya sudahlah: kata bondan.#author selalu ingat kita di dunia ini cuma sementara,jadi buat kamu yang baca ini,jangan terlena dengan dunia ya..**... hmmmm... author bentar lagi bakal SMK lo.. yae..! sebenarnya cita-cita author itu pengen jadi penyanyi.. #you know.. it's imposible"-".. tapi orang – orang di sekitar author gak ada yang tau.. orang tua author mau masukin author ke sekolah kimia..T_T.. jadi kayaknya author bakal jadi ilmuan,, gitu... ^hmmm. Namanya hidup jalanin aja lah ya... semoga author bahagia di dunia dan akhirat.. amin.. #hahahah.. oh ya... chingu kali ini author gak pake pov lah.. author lagi mut bikin yang susah... ok.. chingu ... enjoy..

_length :romance,comedy and sebagainya...  
Rating :12+  
author : yang punya blog(ade wahyuni).. ****  
main cast : _

_lee jin ki a.k.a onew_

_kim kibum a.k.a key_

_kim shi hyun a.k.a shi hyun _

_xi lu han a.k.a luhan_

_and pemain figuran lainnya _

Key menyandar di pohon yang letaknya tepat sekali di depan gedung SMent. Topinya yang berbintik-bintik kayak mancal tutul membuatnya begitu keren dengan rambut kuningnya,ya.. karena dia orang yang ngerti fashion. Sepatunya tampak begitu menarik dengan warna coklat. Bajunya yang berwarna putih dengan jaket bulu coklat sangat menyatu. Dan dengan celana pensil warna hitam. Key sedang mengotak-atik hpnya. Dia bingung hari ini mau ngapain?.. mudah-mudahan hari ini ada yang menyuruhnya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu.  
key-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Tanya luhan yang lewat di depan key.  
owh,, luhan.. aku hanya menghirup udara segar disini. Kau sendiri sedang apa?.. tanya key.  
aku mengompirmasi kalau aku ingin pergi ke beijing.. aku dan EXO-M di undang dalam salah satu acara tv. Jawab luhan sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya.  
wooo?.. ke beijing?.. kau mau pergi lagi?..bagaimana dengan shi hyun? Tanya key.  
Dia kan sudah besar.,, Jadi aku tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Lagi pula kan ada almighty key. Luhan menepuk pundak key.  
key tersenyum ya.. sudah .. ya.. manager hyung menyuruhku cepat.. aku titip shi hyun ya kibum... lalu luhan berlalu meninggalkan key.  
Aish.. key majukan bibirnya 3 masuk kedalam gedung SM ent.  
owh.. kim kibum... aku mencarimu dari tadi.. Kau kemana saja?.. onew menghampiri key dengan ngos-ngosan.  
weo.. hyung?.. tanya key.  
lee so man,menyuruhmu untuk mengatur penampilan...penampilan.. siapa ya namanya?.. onew menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.  
who?... sambung key.  
aish.. tunggu sebentar.. aku lagi mikir,... onew memandangi seluruh gedung SMent.  
onew lalu memandangi muka key.. ah... iya aku ingat.. namanya shi...aduh shi apa ya?... onew menggaruk-garuk lagi kepalanya.  
shi hyun? Sambung key.  
ach... itu dia!... kau pintar key. Onew menepuk dengan keras pundak key.  
aish.. sakit.. hyung... gerutu key.  
ah.. mian.. pokoknya shi hyun harus diubah menjadi feminim,aeraso?.. belum sempat key mengeluarkan kata-kata,onew lalu lari pergi ke toilet.  
Key lalu memandangi gedung SMent,dia sama sekali tidak menemui shi hyun.  
*hmmm.. mungkin dia sedang berkeliaran jalan sekitar gedung SMent.. pikir key.,, lalu key memasuki mobilnya dan mengelilingi jalan SMent mencari shi hyun. Hingga key melihat shi hyun lagi berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan cara berdiri yang mirip banget sama preman.  
tit...titittt... titttt... key membunyikan klakson mobilnya dengan keras,.dan ngerem pas tiba di depan shi hyun yang membuat shi hyun hampir terjatuh.  
aish.. yak!... noe!... shi hyun segera menggulung lengan bajunya dan dia menendang mobiln ya key.  
Yak!... keluar kau!.. namja pabbo!... shi hyun mengetok-ngetok kaca mobil key.  
key tidak menoleh ke arah shi hyun,dia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sambil tersenyum kecil.  
Yak! Buka pintunya! Shi hyun mengetok-ngetok kaca mobil key.  
key lalu menoleh ke shi hyun dan dia segera membuka pintu berdiri dengan cool.  
Neo!... tunjuk shi hyun. Lalu dengan cepat key menarik tangan shi hyun dan menariknya sehingga shi hyun menyandar ke mobil key dan key berada di depan shi hyun. Deg-deg-deg... shi hyun mati gaya saat menatap mata kucing key. Jarak muka shi hyun dengan key hanya berjarak 2 cm. Lalu tangan key menahan tangan shi hyun. Yang membuat shi hyun terkejut. Dia takut key akan berbuat macam-macam. Key terus mendekatkan mukanya sampai hanya berjarak 0,5 cm. Shi hyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dan menutup matanya. Didalam hati shi hyun dia meminta tolong pada luhan oppa. Shi hyun harap luhan oppa membantunya. Key semakin erat menahan tangan shi hyun dan badannya mulai dekat.  
tit...tittttt...tit... hp shi hyun berbunyi.. Lalu shi hyun mendorong badan key. Dan segera mengangkat telfonnya.  
Oppa!... kata shi hyun dengan manjanya.  
shi hyunnie?.. gwencana?.. tanya luhan.  
hmmm.. shi hyun menoleh sedikit kearah key yang sedang merapikan bajunya.  
ne.. oppa!... sambung shi hyun.  
ach syukurlah.. aku menghawatirkanmu. Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak,sepertinya kau meminta tolong padaku. Makanya aku menelfonmu.. sambung luhan.  
kreao?.. hah.. ini Cuma perasaaan oppa saja.. hah.. oppa sekarang di bandara ya?... fighting oppa!.. jangan lama-lama, aku merindukanmu.. kata shi hyun dengan manjanya sambil melirik sedikit ke key.  
hah... gumawo,. Ak juga merindukanmu...aku akan cepat pulang.. jaga kesehatanmu.. bye.. jawab luhan.  
ne... lalu shi hyun menutup saluran telfonnya.  
sudahlah.. ayo ikut aku.. key menarik tangan shi hyun masuk ke dalam mobilnya.  
yak!.. ,kau mau menculikku ya?.. shi hyun menghembuskan nafasnya sehingga poninya terbang selama 3 detik.  
any.. aku disuruh lee so man untuk membuatmu menjadi perempuan tulen. Jawab key lalu menancapkan gas .  
aish... kau ini.. shi hyun memukul pundak key.  
key hanya tersenyum kecil.  
Yak!.. kau mau membawa aku kemana?... tanya shi hyun.  
aku mau membawamu ke tempat cuci piring... key menambah laju mobilnya.  
aish.. kau,,,, jangan kencang-kencang... kau ini... yang serius lah jadi orang... shi hyun merapikan poninya yang berantakan.  
aku akan membawamu ke mall. Jawab key dengan santai.  
untuk apa?.. tanya shi hyun.  
shopping.. jawab key lalu membelokkan mobilnya dengan kencang.  
shopping?,, aku tidak bawa uang... jawab shi hyun.  
aku yang akan membelikanmu.. lalu key memakir mobilnya di depan sebuah mall fashion.

Ok.. turun... key membukakan pintu mobil shi hyun.

Aish.. gak usah sok manis... aku bisa turun sendiri .. lalu shi hyun turun dari mobil .. dan dia

merapikan rambutnya. Key menutup mobilnya lalu pergi jalan deluan.  
yak!.. tunggu aku... shi hyun... berlari kecil mengejar key.

Key lalu memegang tangan shi hyun yang ada di sebelahnya.  
asih.. lepaskan tanganku. Shi hyun memukul pundak key.  
any-eo.. nanti kau hilang... key malah menggemgam tangan shi hyun semakin erat. Shi hyun hanya pasrah mengikuti kemana key pergi.  
key memasuki sebuah butik. Dan memilihkan beberapa baju untuk shi hyun.

Ini.. cocok untukmu.. key mengambil baju berwarna merah dengan pita di koceknya.  
shi hyun hanya cemberut saja. Mengikuti key yang asik memilihkan baju untuknya.

Lalu shi hyun melihat sepatu keren merek converse.. shi hyun memegang sepatu itu. Lalu key segera melepaskan tangan shi hyun dari sepatu itu.  
aish.. kau ini yeoja bukan namja.. lalu key menaruh beberapa baju ke tangan shi hyun.  
ayo.. cobain.. key mendorong shi hyun ke kemar pas.  
huft... shi hhyun memasuki kamar pas dengan malas-malasan. Key hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah shi hyun. Sambil menunggu shi hyun mencoba bajunya key memilih beberapa baju untuk dirinya sendiri.  
lalu shi hyun keluar dari kamar pas.. dengan baju berwarna pink dan rok putih dengan tangannya yang menarik-narik roknya...  
dengan spontan key menoleh ke arah shi hyun. Key terdiam melihat shi hyun begitu cantik. Lalu key segera menghampiri shi hyun.  
yeppo!... aishh.. jangan di tarik-tarik.. key melepaskan tangan shi hyun.  
lalu shi hyun cemberut lagi.  
ech... shi hyun baju ini cocok tidak untukku?.. key menujukkan kemeja warna pink.  
aish.. namja suka warna pink.!.. kau ini namja bukan yeoja.. seharusnya kau memilih yang satu ini. Shi hyun mengambil baju berwarna putih dengan jaket biru donker.  
wah.. selera fashionmu bagus juga ya.. tapi untuk seorang namja.. key mengambil baju yang ada di tangan shi hyun.  
yaiyalah.. kan aku sering melihat oppaku yang fashionable,.. sambung shi hyun kesal.  
nah., ini satu lagi untukmu.. ayo cobain lagi,aku mau melihatnya .. key mengambil baju bewarna kuning dengan hiasan bunga warna putih.  
tidak sampe 3 menit key menunggu.. shi hyun keluar dari kamar pas.

Key kali ini terdiam lagi...

Key-ah?.. bagus tidak?.. teriak shi hyun.  
ne!.. yeppo.. ayo kita bayar ini semua.. key mengambil 5 stell baju untuk shi hyun dan untuk dirinya 3 stell.  
key-ah?.. gak salah tuh?... apakah kau punya uang?.. shi hyun menghambat jalan key menuju kasir.  
aishh.. tentu.. tenang sajalah... key mempercepat langkahnya menuju kasir.  
semuanya 900 won.. kata pramuniaga.

Lalu key membuka dompetnya yang tebal. Shi hyun bengong melihat isi dompet key yang tebel.

Dalam pikiran shi hyun. *nih orang ,nyolong uang dimana?.. shi hyun geleng-geleng sendiri.  
gajja... key menarik tangan shi hyun.

Kali ini kita mau kemana lagi?.. shi hyun mengikat rambutnya yang panjang ke belakang.

Aish.. yeoja tidak cantik kalau rambutnya diikat.. key menarik ikat rambut shi hyun.  
yak!... shi hyun berteriak.  
jangan teriak-teriak.. key menutup bibir kecil shi hyun dengan tangannya.

Aish.. baiklah.. sekarang kita mau kemana?.. sambung shi hyun.  
mau ke salon.. merapikan rambutmu dan muka mu yang berminyak ini.. lalu key mempercepat langkahnya.  
setiba disalon..

Key-ah.. teriak salah seorang ajjushi.

Ne!... jawab key tersenyum ramah.

Kau mau mengubah model rambtmu? Tanya ajjushi itu.

Any-eo.. aku ingin memperbaiki rambut yeoja ini. Key menarik tangan shi hyun.  
wah... yeppo.. tapi pakaian tidak cocok.. rambutmu juga.. ini pacar barumu ,key? Tanya ajjushi itu.  
iya..buatlah dia menjadi cantik.. jawab key santai

Shi hyun tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa,dia hanya pasrah...

30 menit kemudian..

Key-ah.. aku sudah menata rambutnya dengan cantik.. ajjushi itu keluar dari ruang make up.

Ne.. rambutnya? Tanya key yang lagi membaca majalah.

Sudah.. tinggal bajunya saja,apakah kau punya baju key?,, tanya ajjushi itu.

Ne.. ambil ini.. key menyodorkan baju berwarna pink...

Ok.. tunggu ya.. sambung ajjushi itu.

5 menit kemudian...

Nah.. shi hyun!.. keluar..!... teriak ajjushi itu.  
lalu shi hyun keluar dengan muka yang cemberut,sedangkan key kali ini terdiam,key tidak menyangka shi hyun sangat cantik,.. rambutnya yang bergelombang membuat shi hyun sangat mempesona.

Gimana? Yeppo?.. tanya ajjushi itu..

Ne.. beautiful.. hah..ini uangnya.. ghamsamida... key menundukkan badannya ke ajjushi itu.

Wah.. ne!... jawab ajjushi itu.  
yak! Jangan cemberut terus... senyum.. tangan key menarik bibir shi hyun agar dia tersenyum.

Dan deg-deg-deg.. lalu dengan cepat key berkata...

Gajja.. aku lapar.. key menarik tangan shi hyun ke salah satu restoran di mall itu.

Key masih sedikit gugup melihat kecantikan shi hyun.

Neo!.. mm..a..u...pe..pesan apa?.. tanya key dengan gugup.

Aish.. kau ini kenapa?.. sakit?.. kok gugup gitu?.. shi hyun memeriksa kening key.  
any-eo.. aku tidak sakit.. key segera melepaskan tangan shi hyun dari keningnya. Key tidak tahan dengan deg-deg kannya.  
hmmm.. yasudah.. aku mau pesan steak saja.. jawab shi hyun dengan senyuman yang manis.  
ok.. key segera pergi memesan beberapa makanan.

Sambil menunggu key shi hyun menselca dirinya dengan hpnya.. lalu di upload ke email luhan.

Tiba-tiba luhan menelfon...

Wah.. shi hyun.. yeppo!.. itu benar-benar kau?siapa yang mengubahmu? Tanya luhan.  
key- yang mengubahku.. jawab shi hyun.

Kreao?... oppa suka kau begitu.. yeppo!... sambung luhan tersenyum.

Ne.. oppa. Cepat pulang ya!.. aku takut disini tanpamu.. jawab shi hyun.

Weo?. kau takut dengan key? Aish.. dia kan baik..!.. sambung luhan.

Ne... oppa.. tapi aku takut.. jawab shi hyun.

Okay... gwencana.. shi hyun... dia baik kok.. ok,oppa akan cepat pulang.. kau jangan nakal ya!.. kata luhan.

Ne!.. oppa..

Lalu shi hyun mematikan saluran telfonnya.

Lalu key datang membawakan makanan.

Gajja.. makanlah.. key menaruh steak di depan shi hyun.

Ne!.. shi hyun makan dengan anggunnya. Key tidak percaya kok tumben shi hyun feminim.

Shi hyun-ah.. dari mana kau belajar cara makan ala bidadari?.. tanya key.

Luhan oppa yang mengajariku. Jawab shi hyun.

Luhan?,,, baguslah.. dia oppa yang baik.. kata key sambil meminum jus alvokadnya.

Awhh,.. tiba-tiba tangan shi hyun terluka oleh pisau steaknya.

Shi hyun?.. kenapa?,. tanganmu berdarah.. lalu key mengambil tisu dan mengelap tangan shi hyun dengan lembut.  
lalu key membalut luka shi hyun dengan ansaplas yang dia temukan di koceknya. Shi hyun memandangi muka key yang begitu serius mengobati tangan shi hyun.  
lalu key menoleh kearah shi hyun. Yang membuat key semakin gugup,, lalu key mempercepat geraknya.

Nah.. sudah,. Tanganmu sudah tidak apa-apa.. kata key gugup lalu memakan makanannya.  
tapi.. aku tidak bisa makan.. tanganku perih.. sambung shi hyun.  
ahh.. sini biar aku suapin.. key mengambil steak shi hyun dan menyuapi shi hyun dengan pelan.  
aish.. shi hyun.. kau sangat manja ya!.. key memberikan minuman ke mulut kecil shi hyun.  
kalau tanganku tidak sakit,mana mau aku disuapin denganmu.. jawab shi hyun ketus.

Hahahah.., mianhae,, sambung key memasukkan kembali suapan yang ke 10 ke mulut shi hyun.  
tiba-tiba...

Shi hyun,kibummie.. wah kalian sudah saling mengenal.. teriak umma shi hyun dari jauh melihat key menyuapi shi hyun. Lalu umma shi hyun menghampiri shi hyun dengan seorang ajjumma.  
hah?.. ini shi hyun?.. dia cantik.. sambung ajjumma itu.  
umma?.. sambung key.

Ne.. kibummie.. umma tidak menyangka kau seromantis ini dengan shi hyun. Sambung ajjumma yang ternyata ummanya key.

Iya... malah shi hyun sudah tidak tomboy lagi.. siapa yang mengubahmu shi hyun? Tanya ummanya shi hyun.  
humm.. key... jawab shi hyun.

Wah,, rencana kita sudah tepat.. ayo kita nikahkan meraka berdua.. sambung umma key.

Woooooo?.. teriak key dan shi hyun serentak sampaiu-sampai mereka tersedak.

Ya..! kalian akan menikah... jawab ummanya shi hyun.

Kalian keberatan? Tanya ummanya key.  
humm.. any.. kata key sambil tersenyum.  
bagaimana denganmu shi hyun? Tanya ummanya shi hyun.

Hummmm.. shi hyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ragu-ragu...

Shi hyun? Tanya umma shi hyun sekali lagi.

Ne.. umma.. shi hyun tersenyum.

Key tidak menyangka bahwa shi hyun mau menikah dengannya.

Yasudah.. secepatnya kita atur tanggalnya.. sambung umma key.

Andae!... teriak luhan dari pintu restoran lalu berlari kearah belakang shi hyun.

Umma.. shi hyun tidak boleh menikah , sebelum aku menikah.. sambung luhan.

Ah... luhannie..!.. emangnya kamu udah punya calon istri?,. tanya umma shi hyun and luhan.  
hummm.. any... jawab luhan.

Yaelah.. jawab shi hyun.

Hahaha.. shi hyunnie.. jangan menikah dulu.. oppa belum menikah.. sambung luhan menatap muka shi hyun.  
ne!.. oppa!.. shi hyun mencubit pipi luhan.

Aish,.. sakit... gerutu luhan.

Oppa kan di beijing.. kok oppa sudah kembali? Tanya shi hyun.

Ne... abis kau sangat yeppo... makanya aku tidak sabar untuk pulang.. jawab luhan yang sebenarnya takut shi hyun di apa-apain sam key.

Yasudah.. kalian nanti saja menikahnya.. tunggu shi hyun debut dulu,dan luhan menikah.. sambung ummanya key.

Hahahah,... sabar ya key... aku tidak akan menikah sampai aku tua ..luhan menepuk pundak key sambil tertawa kecil.

Aish... kau!... teriak key.

The end!

Akhirnya selesai!... bye*****

Umm.. author Cuma mau bilang.. HAPPY NEW YEAR!.. yae..

RnR


End file.
